


As We Were Intended To Be

by ALICEtheBeacon, Euhines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euhines/pseuds/Euhines
Summary: 麦克雷是一个理想主义者，而源氏一直都愤世嫉俗，但是他们不知怎么地走到了一起。





	1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As We Were Intended To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247220) by [Euhines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euhines/pseuds/Euhines). 



> 译者：所有错误归于我，括号中为西班牙语。

这是圣达菲的一间老教堂，好多年来都属于麦克雷家族。尽管它在智械危机当中幸存下来，但是它无法承受岁月的洗礼。窗户被打破了，桃花心木的台面碎开了。老旧圣经的皮质封面上还印着指纹，书页被扯开散落在布满灰尘的地板上。曾经盛满圣水的小喷泉现在干涸了。附近酒馆中友善，欢笑和玩乐的声音还能透过半敞开的入口听到，与荒废的圣地形成了鲜明的对比。

 

靶子是一个破碎的圣母像，前面还围着一圈蜡烛。十岁的杰西麦克雷安静地流着泪，把他母亲的毛织围巾紧紧裹在身上，来抵御这里的寒气。他的父亲，欧内斯特，站在他身边，棕色的手指稳稳举着左轮手枪，而他的心更加坚定。他眼中的泪水没有像杰西一样落下来，但他的呼吸中都蕴藏着悲痛。杰西抽泣着拉了拉欧内斯特牛仔裤的边沿。看到父亲沉浸在绝望中，让他感到很不安。

 

 

 

“听着，宝贝（tesoro）。”欧内斯特草草把杰西湿漉漉的脸蛋擦干，然后把他推到一边。杰西的安全总是第一位的。他的宝贝男孩，他唯一的孩子。“上帝创造了一群杀手，他们装扮成恶魔——总是在观察，总是知晓一切。你知道他们叫什么吗？”曾经生气勃勃的一撮卷发坠在他汗津津的前额。他的黑眼圈就和他脚下的阴影一样浓重。

 

 

“不—不知道。”杰西在他父亲扣下扳机的时候，躲在了一条倾覆的长凳后面。他在子弹击穿圣母瓷质的心脏时，捂住耳朵抖了一下。

 

 

欧内斯特垂下冒烟的枪口，在他的念珠上面落下一个吻。

 

 

 

“死亡之眼（deadeye），”他的声音支离玻碎，他如同一具行尸走肉，忧郁侵吞了他的情感和对外界的反应，“而没有人能从他们的枪口下活下来。”

 

 

_[_ _世上有罪人，也有圣徒。死亡之眼两者皆非。_ _]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]死亡之眼指的就是麦克雷的终极技能“神枪手”，但是我觉得翻译为神枪手不能反映出后文表达的意思，所以选择了这么个中二的名字


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 括号中为西班牙语

Chapter 2  
\-   
新的一天开始了。闪烁的星星消逝在天光里。清晨的阳光照在岩石上和蓝色的海面上，然后渐渐向岸上蔓延。它最后停驻在杰西麦克雷的帆布鞋底下，温暖了他的影子。尽管凉风习习，棕色的脸庞上还是浸透了汗水。他满腔抱怨，但却说不出口，因为他的肺正忙于剧烈呼吸。他绊倒了好几次，手肘撑在地上才没有一头扎在沙里。杰西咬咬牙，把手在裤子上擦干，然后继续跑。他经历过更糟的。  
1...2...3...

 

杰西数着那些几乎打到他脚上的浪花，它们在快要碰到他的时候又退去了，就像在进行某种奇怪的追逐游戏。这让他不得不停下脚步。他感觉自己像是在半梦半醒之间，包裹着的他的睡意像是蜡，水泥和塑料的混合物，很快上下眼皮就开始打架，但是他努力驱赶了这种感觉。他又开始跑起来，忍不住吐出几句咒骂的话。杰西喘着气，在破碎的呼吸节奏中重新迈步。也许休息一下是有必要的。

 

吸气，他吸进一口气，吐气，他呼出一口气。

 

他倒在金色的沙滩上，毫不在意沙子跑进了他的运动鞋，把额前黏着的湿头发拨弄到一边。他的肩膀疼痛，而他咬牙挣扎着念起了圣母经。杰西看着太阳从海面升起——地平面哀悼着逝去的二月，明亮的光线迎接着三月的第一天，工作的人不情愿地醒来，而新生儿吵醒了他们的父母。海天相接的地方闪闪发光，圣达菲永远都没有这样的景色，他想。

 

他手掌下压着的沙地变成了高高的，未经修理的草丛。它们高至他的膝盖，在他坐下的时候甚至能够完全藏住他。他开始呼吸困难，草味儿充斥着肺部。他童年的房子在他身后，因为岁月而荒颓，被植物覆盖，门廊里长满了绿植。一阵微风就会让它完全倒下。只消他踩上一步，地板大概就会化作灰烬。他望向右边，知道那正是他母亲长眠的地方。

 

一滴雨水让这些画面都消弭成了苦涩的飞灰。杰西在第二滴雨点落在他鼻子上时，咬住了自己的舌头。接着顷刻之间，瓢泼大雨无情地砸下来。他瞬间跳起来，冲向最近的遮蔽物，哀叹着他湿透了的衣服，脚上的帆布鞋每跑一步就咕叽咕叽作响。最终一间关了门的咖啡馆为他提供了庇护，他躲在雨棚下面。尖锐的呼吸声——至少在他脑海里——变成了轰隆隆的雷声。阴云遮蔽了一度色彩绚丽的天空，而有那么一会，他的胸口一阵抽痛。

 

除了一两辆驶过的悬浮车之外，街上空荡荡的。他对着一辆改装过的1951年梅赛德斯奔驰低低吹了一声口哨，那辆车猛地转过一个拐角。直布罗陀充斥的那种1950年代的复古审美与科技的结合总是让他感到奇怪，甚至有点好笑。这曾经的不列颠领土现在属于美国，作为一个监控地中海的前哨使用，因为直布罗陀的大部分居民都在智械危机中丧生了。直布罗陀安扎着美国的军方官员以及他们的家人，还有守望先锋的特工。幸存下来的居民留守在了被毁的土地上，希望重现它往日的辉煌。监测站现在矗立在直布罗陀的悬崖上，成为希望和重建的象征。

 

莱耶斯曾经指着一家智械开的古董录像店，开玩笑说他那套牛仔的行头正好适合这里。杰西宁愿对自己脚上开一枪，也不愿意踏进那家店。

 

你会在这里找到你的狂野西部，小子，杰西偷偷模仿他的语气，语调尖锐而夸张，实际上听起来一点都不像加布里埃尔。很多人都怀疑杰西是不是真的有二十七岁了。

 

他翻白眼的时候又响起了一声雷鸣。杰西的手指抽动着想要一根雪茄，他的动作就和个钢琴家似的。雨看上去短时间内停不了。他塌下肩膀，手指在大腿上断断续续地敲着葬礼进行曲的节奏。没有手机，没有维和者——他被困住了。跑回监测站绝对会让他在床上病上一个星期，喉咙疼得要死，而且大惊小怪的安吉拉还会在他身边唠唠叨叨。加布里埃尔和安娜在他来这里之前就已经苦口婆心地和他声明过健康的重要性。杰西对这些荒谬的事情嗤之以鼻，然后几乎本能地，他望向了自己的左侧，舔了舔嘴唇。有什么吸引住了他的视线。

 

远远地，有什么人靠近了。

 

绿色的伞在枯燥灰暗的空气中显得格外亮眼。麦克雷感到喜忧参半。守望先锋橙灰相间的制服映入了他的眼帘，而他忍住没有对那人怒目而视。希望消退了。他湿透上衣上的暗影守望标志明晃晃地挂在他的右胸口。他几乎已经能听见那个陌生人声音里的讥笑，看见他脸上自命不凡的表情。杰西怀疑那个人有没有看见自己的，但是他因为可能的冲突而感到焦虑和生气，几乎要错把掌心的汗当做是雨水了。他鞋里进的沙子让他感到越来越难受。

 

“你需要帮助吗？”

 

这句话的语气听上去更像是肯定句，而不是一句唐突的礼貌提问。杰西的嘴巴发干，好像塞满了沙子。他不知道这个人是怎么忽然出现在他面前，还悄无声息的。连脚步声都没有。他仔细打量了一下这个陌生人的脸，看到一道绿色光线。

 

“你听见我的话了吗？”那个人——不，机器人——慢慢问道，歪着脑袋。声音里带着金属音。他无声质疑着杰西的智商。“你需要——”

 

“我知道你该死地在说什么。”杰西弹了一下舌头，双手交叉，感到恼火，生气。他俯视着这个智械，感到了几分优势，“我不知道守望先锋还收你们这样类东西。你是新来的？”

 

那个机器人握伞的手紧了一下。他的肩膀僵住了，像一棵老树。“我是个生化人，不是智械。我是几个月前加入的。”他说“生化人”的时候带着讥讽，好像这个词能够着火似的。

 

“你不是在开玩笑？”杰西挠了挠自己的侧脸。他向前走了一步，雨水带走了他的焦虑，微妙的悸动取而代之。“你是那个安吉拉从冲绳监测站带回来的小家伙，是吗？”

 

“源氏，”他更正道，转过头去避开杰西，好像再看他一眼会让他不自在似的。他没有说自己的姓，也许他不愿意透露这个，“你到底需不需要帮忙？”他语气中的不耐比任何剑都锋利，源氏好像极力想离开这里。  
然而他没有这样做。

 

“是的，是的。”杰西笑了起来，走到了伞下。他讨厌的鞋底又响了一下，“我需要帮助。”他注意到他比源氏要高，但是很明智地没有指出这一点。

 

最好对我的救世主友好点，他在心里推了下并不存在的帽檐。

他们沉默地走回直布罗陀悬崖。杰西试图和他聊天，但失败了。句子不受控制地从他的嘴里吐出来，然后沉沉砸进积水的地面。他问了太多问题，却觉得他还问得不够多。你能嗅到晨露的气息吗？当你握住沙子的时候，你能感觉到它们吗？源氏没有回答任何问题，直直盯着前方，丝毫没有理会他。杰西舔了舔自己的牙齿，再一次渴望起装在他卧室抽屉里的雪茄来。现在洗个热水澡肯定感觉像是天堂。他的床很乱——床单比他摸过的任何一本圣经的书页都要柔软。

 

他又看了源氏一眼，最终闭上了嘴。

 

他们在到达燃料仓库的时候进行了一个简短的告别。路过的特工对他们投以奇怪的目光，但是他们没有停下来偷听。杰西一边换衣服，一边默默哼着葬礼进行曲。这首歌他听过太多次，已经深深铭刻进他的每一寸。

 

“不用谢。”源氏平静地说，转过身去没有回头。他的姿势很僵硬，好像身体的每一部分都不愿意离开似的。两个字回荡在他的脑海里：回来。

 

“杰西！”当看着源氏越走越远时，他把手拢在嘴边喊道。

 

源氏停下了，他握着伞的手放松了，不再死命抓着。他感到疑惑。

 

“我的名字是杰西！”杰西重复道，抬起手擦掉了脸上的雨水。源氏没有回应，继续往前走。杰西因为强烈的失望而摇了摇头，跑向了暗影守望的基地。

 

我猜生化人们不怎么懂礼貌，他在跳过一个深水坑的时候想道。

 

当杰西从鞋里往外倒沙子的时候，他发誓他在砂砾中间看到了星星点点的绿光。

 

 

好几个月过去，他都没有再见过源氏。杰西几乎要忘记他的存在了，觉得那个生化人是否只是自己的想象，和他破败的家园和蔓生的野草一起消逝了。但是他总是看到那抹熟悉的绿色，无论是在自动售货机的玻璃反光中，还是在他的梦里。他意识到自己的日常生活乏味无趣，只有紧急任务时不时地打扰。他的晨跑没有再受到打扰，这让他能够保持专注。他在裂缝上绊倒了很多次，而加布里埃尔开始注意到这个了。  
♪

Some things are best if kept in darkness  
有些事情最好被掩藏在黑暗中

Only true before the dawn  
它们只在天亮之前是真实的  
♪

 

杰西的脸在他摔倒在沥青路上，试图站起来的时候受伤了。他不是很确定发生了什么，或者他正身处何地。他能听见自己的胸膛中，心脏剧烈地跳动的声音，他的呼吸断断续续，肺部抽搐，也许他今天会死在这里。天空很明亮，但是没有太阳。他听见雨水的声音，但感觉不到雨落下。他转过头去，看见一个空空的门廊，里面传出电台的声音。这栋虚幻的房屋是他唯一能看到的东西。他有一种奇怪的感觉，觉得自己正在被审判；门前有一条路延伸开来，但是他却无法踏上这条路。  
♪

Ghost ships, silent, deathly sting  
幽灵船，沉寂，致命的疼痛

Before the canon storm  
在真正的风暴来临之前  
♪

 

杰西在膝盖听使唤了之后马上颤抖地站了起来。他的手擦伤了，而他的下巴在发痛。如果有人问起的话，他会说这是在酒吧常有的事，一个充满了拳打脚踢，骂娘声和泼溅酒水的周四晚上。他的脸因为寒冷而疼痛，而寒冷让他的身体极度渴望咖啡。他的脚步漫无目的，跌跌撞撞沿着道路前行，而潮湿带着土腥的气味充斥了他的鼻腔。一个孤独的人影几乎是凭空出现在远处，他的长披风无风自动。一个猫头鹰形状的面具落下，黑色的毒液升腾起团团烟雾，在滴落地面之前飘散开来。阴影凝聚在他的脚底，而不知怎么的它们像是有生命似的，笑声在深深的阴影中回荡，潜入六尺之下死者长眠的地方。那个陌生人用尖锐染血的爪子指向杰西，然后做了个大拇指缓缓划过脖子的动作：死神降临。

 

一个轰隆作响的喊声音闯入脑海：“该死的，麦克雷！”

 

他眨了眨眼，意识到自己跪在格兰德梅萨的训练场上。他的手紧紧握着，好像他在乞求怜悯似的。

 

“麦克雷？”加布里埃尔站在他的面前，眉头专注地皱起，轻拍着杰西的脸，而杰西毫无反应，只是继续用毫无生气的眼睛盯着他背后的一点，这让他暗色的眼睛里闪过一丝惊慌，“杰西！”

 

“什么事？”杰西哼哼道，几乎抬不起头来。一切似乎都在一瞬间涌入脑海：加布里埃尔的古龙水味，在窗外阳光照射下像是星星一样发光的浮尘，而且他的帽子没有待在他的脑袋上。

 

加布里埃尔弹了一下舌头，用食指挑起杰西的下巴。没有什么看得见的伤口。“我发现你在这里盯着空气发呆。我已经喊了你好一会儿了。”

杰西的嘴唇抽动了一下，试图咧开一个让嘴角发痛的笑容，来安抚加布里埃尔的担忧，甚至是他自己的担忧。他的手掐着自己的大腿，好像这样就能把他皮肤下暗藏的那种颤抖的感觉止住似的。

他撒了个谎。

“我想我看见了天堂。”

 

杰西讨厌使用死亡之眼，或者说，成为死亡之眼。这是一个众所周知的事实，然而人们总是对此视而不见。他想起当他暗影守望的同事谈论起他的能力时，脸上露出的惊恐表情。他们说他残酷无情，简直不是个人类。杰西笑起来，想着他们可以和自己一起下地狱去。他的八月份简直充满了恼怒和寂寥，而他只希望九月份能好过一点。

 

但是让他气恼的是，秋分那天晚上日子没有变好一点。那是一个难捱的夜晚，和往常一样。旅馆外的天上和杰西的眼睛里都是阴云密布。又是一场噩梦，他用颤抖的手指把那些梦靥挥开。

莱耶斯还在房间那头大声打着呼噜，身上裹着好几床毯子，好在国王大道的恶寒中保护他。他的卷毛脑袋从毯子堆里面探出来，这简直显得有点可爱。如果他把这个想法大声说出来，莱耶斯一定会杀了他的。

 

杰西用枕头捂住耳朵。有太多的东西在咯吱作响，无数鬼魂伴着墙壁的嘎吱响声窃窃私语。奥尔德华斯酒店对他来说有点生气勃勃过头了，就算这个酒店有着血腥事件的历史。他很肯定现在正有个人在地下室被谋杀。杰西希望他们的响动能小一点。

 

他睡了过去，而温暖的床单变成了高高的草丛。杰西叹了一口气——又是这个地方——同时坐起身，盯着一棵系着秋千的树，那秋千的绳子断过太多次了。他爸爸说这是在拿安全冒险，他妈妈说那是个危险物品。如果他竖起耳朵听的话，他能听见她的笑声，她白色太阳裙飞舞的裙摆，她哼着一首从福音电台里听来的歌曲。他的祖母也许在喃喃自语，晃着扇子来驱散夏日的暑气。他看向门廊，一把空空的摇椅摆在那里，自己前后晃动着。

 

杰西在亚麻床单上醒过来。

 

回忆纠缠着他，比任何小鬼，任何恶魔，任何魔鬼还要厉害。他自己的大脑不再听他的使唤，回忆像一条蛇一样盘绕在他身上，准备紧紧勒住他，置他于死地。他很多年都没有听过他母亲的声音了，尽管那声音还是如此清晰，好像她在今天早晨刚刚拥抱过他似的。杰西舔了舔自己的牙齿，然后用自己的食指比成枪口指着天花板上坏掉的风扇。磅。死亡之眼注视着，死亡之眼通晓一切。

 

当加布里埃尔一个小时后醒过来的时候，他发现自己的脑门上贴着一张便条，上面乱糟糟地写着“一会儿回来”。他一点都不觉得这很有趣。

 

在距离旅馆几个街区之外，杰西站在一个路灯杆下面，绕着它走了一圈，抿紧了嘴唇好让自己不要哼起歌剧来。在早晨七点，街道意料之中地空无一人。守望先锋的行动开始于九月份，用英格兰的浓雾作为掩护。暗影守望只是在阴影中注视着这一切，准备发动突袭。国王大道的犯罪永无止息。无辜的人们躲在他们的家中，而不走运的家伙躺在拥挤不堪的停尸间里。大人物，恶棍和小人都兴风作浪。他们咧嘴笑着露出镶钻的牙齿，优雅地操纵着这里血腥的木偶戏。

 

杰西抬头看天，疑惑着为什么雨还没开始下。

 

“只有傻子才在这里的街头一个人乱逛，麦克雷特工。”机械音里面隐隐带着讥讽的语气。星星点点的绿光。是源氏。

 

“唉，”麦克雷舔了舔嘴唇，把帽子从头上摘下来，“我不记得我有告诉过你我的姓。”

 

源氏耸了耸肩，从巷子里走出来。他穿的帽衫尺寸实在过大，袖子都盖过了他的指尖。当他注意到杰西的视线时，就把袖子挽了起来。“你过去几个月可是风头不小。和艾弗里库博尔特的交火里，你只用了四颗子弹就杀了六个人。”他的目镜后面透出不相信的意味来。

 

杰西咬紧了牙关，他看到六个人站在源氏身后。他们站成一排，脖子上都有十字准心，眼睛闭着，没有拔出枪来。他深吸一口气，然后他们一个个倒了下去。血从他们的右眼溅出来。死亡之眼无法守护，死亡之眼只能杀戮。“我宁愿不要谈这件事。”他把帽子戴回头顶，清了清嗓子，“你在这里做什么？”

 

如果源氏注意到他声音的紧绷或者句子中的颤抖，他没有指出来。机械人只是仰着脑袋盯着天空。“辛德尔斯在这里的犯罪圈子里露过面，他今晚有一场军火交易。”他说话的语气就像莱耶斯站在任务报告厅中央似的。

 

“和谁？”杰西扬起了眉毛。那人有着啤酒肚，衬衫上污迹斑斑，发胶不要钱一样用——辛德尔斯这样的人还是待在阴影里比较好。即使是他情况最好的时候，穿裙子的猪都比他体面些。如果他从自己的藏身处溜出来了，那说明他的客户一定是非常重要的。

 

源氏陷入了沉默，他的视线从天空转向了一个路过的智械。他低着头，把脸埋进一条脖子上围着的蓝色围巾里。那定是一个珍贵的礼物。源氏检视着每一步脚步，每一个动作，每一抹光芒。他和他们完全不同。“一个来自岛田家的人。”他在那个智械走过拐角之后沉默了一会儿，然后说道。这个名字比他语气中透露出的还要重要得多。

 

杰西在地上磕了磕自己的鞋跟，马刺叮当作响，他咧嘴笑了起来，把头发从眼前拨开。“你想带个搭档吗？”

 

源氏后退了一步，他的嘴——如果他有嘴的话，杰西想道——大概因为吃惊而大张着。有趣的是，即使是一张金属面具也能显得表情丰富。“当，当然没有了。这不是暗影守望的任务。”他的声音像是石头一样僵硬，大概觉得杰西是只烦人的苍蝇。他只想一个人离开这。

 

“你打算一个人去那儿？”杰西忧虑地皱起了眉头。他关心地太多了。最好随他去，可是他不想这么做。“听上去就像是自杀。”他实事求是地说道。

 

杰西的话就像烟囱里的烟雾一样消失在空气里，而源氏反复斟酌着他的话。他们一直大眼瞪小眼，紧张比杰西手指头上沾着的血还要浓厚。源氏打量着他，审视着他身体的每一寸，来找出一个理由对他说不。源氏低着头念叨了一些类似于混蛋和固执的美国人的内容。

 

最后他向前走了几步，直到他们俩并排。“只要你能跟得上我，麦克雷特工。”他用指节碰了碰麦克雷的帽子。他的话带有挑战的意味。

 

杰西活动了一下全身的骨头，然后呼出一口气。

 

源氏的脚步很轻，一下子就全速奔跑起来。杰西猛地吸了一口气，立刻跟上他。他看到一抹目镜的绿光。源氏不希望他被落在后面。这可能带着点调情的意味，或者他弄错了，源氏就是打算把他丢在那里。源氏跳了几下，像是生出双翼一样划过空气。他人造身体的每一寸都很优雅。

 

杰西一边跑得气喘吁吁，一边想起当他还在新墨西哥州的时候，那只总是睡在他窗台上的小麻雀。

 

在感觉像跑了好几个小时之后，幸运的是他们终于戛然停下，杰西被一只手拦住，猛地推到墙上。杰西嘟哝了一声，他的嘴被一副皮手套捂住，上面有一股草莓的味道。他发觉源氏有点太靠近了，而且他不知道为什么源氏要挤进他的两腿之间。

 

“一句话都别说。”源氏忽然低语道，用未出鞘的肋差指着右边，那儿堆满了脚手架和施工的标志。这是最常进行非法交易的地方。想想看吧。

 

杰西感到一股不可抑止的冲动，想把他的手放在源氏的胸口，感受那里是否有心跳。

 

源氏的手缓缓从杰西的嘴上移开，他后退一步好让杰西能够呼吸。杰西咬了咬他干裂的下唇，没有咬出血，然后慢慢转身。只要绿光一闪，战斗就有可能爆发，而杰西有机会能看到源氏行动的样子。这几乎让人感到激动。

 

“计划是什么，机械头儿？”杰西摘下帽子，手指梳过他汗湿的头发，然后把手指在衬衫上擦干，露出一个嫌弃的表情。

 

源氏握在肋差刀柄上的手紧了紧，这让他的胳膊绷紧了，“杀了岛田家的人，抓住辛梅德斯。”他人造的身体进入了任务状态。

 

没有等杰西回答，他就消失不见了。只过去了几秒钟，就想起了开火的声音。杰西以最快的速度冲向源氏指着的方向，维和者被拔出来，准备为制造下一个枪下亡魂。当他赶到的时候，源氏已经把肋差捅进了一个人的胸膛，那人穿着的西装比守望先锋最大的基地都要值钱。他们俩有私人恩怨。源氏迅速拔出刀，跳到他下一个受害者的跟前，那个辛梅德斯的手下有点太过信任枪支了，源氏轻松地把子弹反弹了回去。而辛梅德斯本人正指着源氏，大叫着要杀了他并且查明他的身份。这个愚蠢的国王正在担心自己会丢了命。

 

“怎么会有人穿着汗衫用刀杀人啊？”一个脸上带着巨大烧伤的男人尖叫道，躲避着一记可能打断他胳膊的重击。

 

杰西只是满怀敬畏地在一旁看着源氏又解决了三个人。他的动作带着流畅地优雅和娴熟的杀戮技巧。但是当中却蕴含着愤怒，不受控制的愤怒，足以毁灭一切，从最小的家庭到整个国家都能被它摧毁。杰西看了源氏一眼，希望自己能知道他在喃喃着什么。他摇了摇头，有六个人赶到了这个屠杀现场，把辛德尔斯完全保护住了，这样源氏就无法抓住他。杰西露出一个焦虑的笑容，知道该自己上场了。

 

维和者稳稳指向目标，而持枪者的心更为稳定。杰西站着没动，而他的右眼把面前每个人都包括进了视野。六次射击，六具尸体。死亡之眼注视着，死亡之眼杀戮着。他深呼吸了一次。没有人能逃脱，没有人能活下来。这些人已经躺进坟墓了，棺材由卵石制成。他记忆里的亡魂又多了一群。

“都站好了。”

 

当那些人倒在地上时，源氏愣住了。子弹像是乘着风，或者是被无形的手送进了目标身体里。辛德尔斯看到他的一排保镖都在眨眼功夫被干掉，吓得尖叫起来。当他看见杰西慢慢走上前来时，他几乎握不住自己的武士刀。源氏发誓他看到杰西的右眼里红光一闪而过。在他平常的外表下隐藏着一个恶魔。源氏立刻向旁边一步，站到辛德尔斯面前。有什么不对劲，而源氏觉得自己有生命危险。从辛德尔斯的表情来看，他不知道杰西就是那个开枪的人，而源氏自己一开始都不知道是杰西开的枪。

 

“求你了，”辛德尔斯跪下来求饶，他几乎是在亲吻源氏的脚了，“不要杀我，我什么都会做的。我会把整个链条，买家和卖家都告诉你们。我什么都会说的。”

 

源氏觉得他听够了，他举起刀准备用刀柄敲晕他。

 

“你！”辛德尔斯试图爬走，而他看见杰西站在一旁。“救救我！我——我会给你钱的。”

 

杰西轻轻碰了一下源氏的手，让他放下武士刀。源氏很困惑，但还是顺从了他的动作。杰西刚刚给了他两次惊吓，这让他说不出话来。杰西歪头看着辛德尔斯，他可怜兮兮地抽噎，抓着杰西的裤子，叫嚷着：救救我，救救我，救救我，救救我。杰西咬紧了牙，把维和者抵上了辛德尔斯的恶徒。他体内的某个部分变得冷酷，麻木，无情。死亡之眼将他毁坏，而死局帮使他扭曲变质。他站在天堂和地狱的分界线上。

 

源氏来不及阻止他。

 

“上帝负责拯救。”杰西扣下了扳机，对血花的飞溅不为所动。有些血溅到了维和者的枪管上，然后淌了下来。滴答，滴答，滴答。“而我不是上帝。”

 

又一声枪响，而源氏冲上前去，看到一个躺在地上的人缓缓垂下枪口，呼吸微弱，胸口的伤口大量出血。

 

有人还没死。

 

源氏看着杰西向后踉跄一步。牛仔带着不可置信的表情跪倒在地，维和者挫败地落在卵石地面上。当源氏大喊着杰西的名字，归刀入鞘的时候，世界像是放慢了，他检查着杰西右侧下腹部的伤口，不顾血污沾到了他身上。他把帽衫的一块袖子扯下来，用力摁住伤口来止血。雨水冲淡了卵石上的血迹，而杰西想着是不是乌云总是跟着这个机械人而来。

 

杰西的视线模糊了，当他父亲的声音在他耳边响起时双唇颤抖。源氏消失了，取而代之出现的是老教堂的木质长椅。

 

他被心跳监视仪的声音吵醒，意识模糊。他的枪伤一跳一跳的疼，看来安吉拉已经对他进行了治疗。加布里埃尔趴在他右边打瞌睡，毛线帽摇摇欲坠。他轻轻把帽子推回原处，并因为这个动作痛得一缩。

 

“太阳晒屁股了，老头子。”杰西用打颤的手指推醒他。

 

加布里埃尔呻吟一声，把他的手挥走，一只眼睛半闭半睁。他搓了搓脸，盯着杰西看了一会。“你用了死亡之眼，是吗？”

 

午后的阳光透过医院的窗帘照射进来，他觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，床边气氛凝重。他的右眼开始觉得不舒服，而他清了清嗓子。“那又如何？”

 

“我认识你十年了，小子（mijo），”加布里埃尔叹了口气，抓住他的手，轻柔地抚过伤痕累累的皮肤，温柔地，如同父亲一般。“我只见过你用过寥寥几次，而且还间隔很久。这是个诅咒。”

 

杰西颤抖了一下——他感到不舒服——然后把手从加布里埃尔的手里抽出来。他抓住盖在他腰上的薄毯，把手指紧紧抠进去，“我不会说那是个诅咒。”他的脸皱了起来，想起了那只无戒备地落在他窗台上的小麻雀。磅，第一声枪响。

 

“你因为那该死的东西失去了自我。”加布里埃尔靠回椅子里，盯着天花板。这让杰西想起他自己的父亲做简短祈祷时的样子。“按照源氏的描述，你表现得像个刽子手，而不是特工。”

 

“但是他说要杀了他们的。”杰西咬着牙为自己辩护。愤怒点燃了他的每一个细胞，他拒绝承认自己失去了理智，“我只是按照命令行事。”

 

“上帝负责拯救，”加布里埃尔直视着他的眼睛，缓缓重复他的话，“而我不是上帝。”

 

杰西颤抖着呼出一口气，他的喉咙被堵住了。他又变回了十五岁，双腿打颤，对着死局帮的头子约里克苦苦哀求，想要自己的父亲从犯罪头目那里救出来。麦克雷家一直都不宽裕，靠赏金和做打手来糊口。欧内斯特一天晚上没有回来，而杰西担心最坏的结局。约里克带着一个狡诈的微笑同意了他——那种坏蛋看见城市毁于大火时露出的微笑——和杰西说如果他加入死局帮的话他就会救他的父亲。只要声名狼藉的死亡之眼能为他所用。杰西觉得他在同意的那一刻出卖了自己的灵魂，并且永远无法挽回。死亡之眼永远无法拯救，永远无法拯救，永远——

他后知后觉地呻吟一声，把脸埋进了手里。你不应该杀了辛德尔斯的，你这个白痴。

 

“你质问约里克为什么放任你父亲死去的时候，他说了这句话。”加布里埃尔的声音只比呢喃高一点，而他把手放在杰西的手上。这个秘密他不想让任何人听见，“死局帮还是你的一部分。你只是视而不见，把它们推到一边。你只有接受它，才能继续向前。”

 

看看是谁说的这句话，他想这么说。

 

杰西把眼中的泪水眨掉，盯着远处墙面上的钟看。它沾满了红色的污迹，数字扭曲不清。加布里埃尔让他一个人静静思索，没有打扰地离开了，他想要喝杯咖啡，吃点止痛药什么的。杰西咬了咬他的下唇，咬破的地方流出血来，而他放任它们沿着下巴流下来。

 

“我现在理解人们为什么害怕你了。”源氏走了进来。他没有穿那件帽衫，而是穿了第一次见面时那件守望先锋的标准制服。他没有提起那些血迹。“即使这样，也不该称呼你是一个怪物。安吉拉和我说你是那么无私，而且还没心没肺的。你内心深处是个人类。”他的话里有几分苦涩，甚至是嫉妒。

 

杰西嘲弄地笑了起来，用手背抹了抹下巴，“那你觉得我是怎么了呢，机械头儿？”

 

“你只是支离破碎了。”源氏在加布里埃尔坐过的位置坐了下来，他坐得直挺挺的，没有乱动也没有弓着腰。他的肩膀不是僵硬的，这表示他对杰西没有抱有一丝戒备，“你必须得卧床休息，我不会离开的。”他交叉了双臂，看向门边。实际上他没什么理由待在这里。

 

当他看着源氏的目镜时，杰西的眼皮开始打战。他扯出一个微笑，决定相信源氏的话。也许这是因为他身体里全是镇定剂。他梦见了闪着绿光的萤火虫。

 

源氏信守了诺言，当杰西醒过来的时候，看到了他没有动弹过的身形沐浴在晨光里。

 

 

这段奇怪的友情持续到了九月的最后一天，而十月带来的问候是深入土壤的秋意，叶子纷纷变为棕黄。生机在杰西眼前凋零，这是他最喜欢的时节。围巾温暖地盖在肩头，他和源氏一起走过德国法兰克福的街头。几个小时前他们刚刚降落，守望先锋的直升机一放下他们就离开了。

 

杰西和源氏通常在路过直布罗陀的时候见面，他们会在一起闲聊。通常只是简短的“你好”和“你最近过得怎么样”，没有什么实际内容，但也没有抱怨。对于源氏没有在他身边显得小心翼翼这一点，麦克雷感激不尽，至少他没有把自己看做一个滴答作响的定时炸弹。每个人都还在悄悄讨论国王大道的事情，而这让他十分苦恼。而源氏只是耸耸肩，略过发生的一切。他们之间不需多言，只有对彼此的尊重悄然生长着。然而杰西见到源氏越多，他就越明显地注意到源氏深切的怒火和挥之不去的阴郁。 

 

“想听个有趣的故事吗？”杰西问道，他们终于停在一个废弃仓库，这里马上又要进行一场岛田家的军火交易。杰西没有问为什么源氏和他一起来，或者为什么源氏和岛田家好像一直过不去。也许是因为守望先锋的任务。“奶奶（Abuelita ）曾经和我说过这个故事，我一直都很喜欢它。”

 

“就算是我拒绝了，你还是会和我说的。”源氏摇了摇头，检查着这个区域好找藏身处。也许他的眉头已经皱起来了。

 

“这个故事说的是一对夫妻养不起他们的狗了，”杰西用一种从没用过的大嗓门说道，他的骨子里充满了愉悦之情。“所以有一天，妻子叫他的丈夫把狗带走丢掉。丈夫照做了，而当他到家时，狗已经坐在前门那儿了。”

 

“固执的狗。”源氏哼了一声，向杰西示意一片区域，那儿堆满了盒子，废料箱和其他掩体。

 

杰西微笑着轻触了一下帽檐，“第二天妻子说，‘再试一次，不过别丢在这一片了。’所以丈夫就带着狗去了另一个地方，而当他回来的时候，狗已经回到他妻子身边了。”他坐在一个合着的废料箱上。

 

源氏靠在那个废料箱上，而不是和他一起坐在顶上。他的肩膀轻轻擦过杰西的裤子。“然后呢？”他试图表现出不感兴趣的样子。

 

“然后妻子说，‘把狗带到乡下去，到那种它从没有去过的地方。’丈夫把狗放在车子后座，开过了很多山，越过很多原野，去了很南的地方。”杰西模糊地比了个手势，“他把狗丢在玉米地里然后离开了。”

 

“而狗呢？”源氏抬头看着杰西。

 

杰西拍着自己的膝盖，笑得有点太大声，“过了不久丈夫打电话给妻子，问道狗是不是已经回家了，她说是的，”他咧开嘴，接下来是他最喜欢的情节，“丈夫说‘好吧，你能让它接电话吗，因为我找不着回家的路了。’”

 

他不指望得到源氏的回应，觉得他大概会叫杰西不要再和他讲故事了，或者说他是个讨厌鬼。然而，源氏低下了头，肩膀不住抖动，蹭在杰西的腿上。当听到源氏的笑声时，杰西瞪大了眼睛。一开始声音很小，但是音量慢慢变大了一点，虽然还是很轻柔，杰西得竖起耳朵才能听见。笑声轻快而真诚，是一种美妙的声音。杰西差点惊掉下巴。

 

“你是对的，麦克雷特工。”源氏从废料箱边直起身，看向仓库，“这是个有趣的故事。”

 

当源氏对他竖起大拇指的时候，杰西的脸颊一阵发烫。这是没有恶意的，友善的表现。然而他的心跳一阵加速。当太阳开始下沉的时候，风停了。杰西清了清嗓子，看向远方。

 

不久后，夜幕降临，源氏的刀横扫了所有的目标，而杰西意识到自己拿不稳维和者了。

 

“你没有用死亡之眼。”源氏在他们离开仓库，前往集合地点的时候指出，他用杰西给他的纸巾擦去了目镜上的血迹，“这是因为人数不对吗？”

 

杰西挠了挠胡子，思考了起来。他看着雪茄末端升起的烟雾，希望那能够给源氏带来一个答案，“不是的。我能用死亡之眼杀六个人因为我一次只有六颗子弹。但是我不能一直用它。”

 

“为什么？”源氏回头看着杰西。

 

“我会瞎掉。”杰西呼出一口气，承认道，他的肺里充满了人造烟草味和玫瑰水的味儿，“我父亲的死因就是他为了干活用死亡之眼太多了。一旦他失去了它，他就不再有用了。”死亡之眼注视着，但是又能注视多久呢？

 

他的话没有得到回应，直到源氏表示了他的同情。

 

“留着你的同情吧。”杰西哼了一声，试图不要用靴子敲出葬礼进行曲的节拍。接下来几周他都会为了这次意外的真情流露而不自在的。

 

源氏没有再说话。杰西暗地里为此觉得感激。

 

万圣节是舒适的时刻，是彼此需要的时刻，充满了希望和信任，以及父子情谊。节日带来了假蜘蛛网，南瓜头，以及一个过分热心的加布里埃尔莱耶斯。这天难以置信地明亮，温暖，祥和。他可以自如地呼吸，尽情玩乐，忘记暗影守望的事情。笑笑又没有坏处，他能够和加布里埃尔度过一段彼此都很享受的时光。

 

杰西觉得自己的汉·索罗服装在加布里埃尔扮的刀锋战士面前相形见绌，就和小孩子过家家似的。标志性的太阳镜放在加布里埃尔的桌子上，而杰西坐在那张曾经很整洁的床上。他很快就把加布里埃尔的房间当做了自己家，这让他有种怀念的感觉。

 

“都是你自己做的？”杰西低低吹了声口哨，感到印象深刻，伸手去拉那件黑色短上衣，“你怎么有时间做这些？”

 

加布里埃尔咧嘴笑了，把他的披风从杰西手里拽出来。要好几天才能达到完美，然后只要几秒钟就能被杰西毁掉。“就和我有时间缝你披肩上的子弹孔似的，我总能做到的。”

 

“那我希望你也有时间去猎点吸血鬼。”杰西打趣道，而加布里埃尔开玩笑地扔了一团纸作为回击。当加布里埃尔勒着他的脖子，用另一只手揉他脑袋的时候大叫起来，“嘿，嘿，当心我的头发！”

 

他们的笑声充满了房间，给走廊里带来了一种温和的气氛。暗影守望成员们的感情就和他们一样，把彼此当做家人，尽管最近关于腐败的谣言越演越烈。而如果什么毁了这一切的话，杰西会十分痛苦的。

 

莱茵哈特和安娜在看到杰西的时候，张开双臂迎接他。守望先锋的休息室在万圣节空下来了，通常他们会在直布罗陀的酒吧庆祝节日。所以他临时的大家庭就占用了这里。橡胶蝙蝠挂在天花板上，骷髅环绕着假的篝火。安吉拉骄傲地站在中间，准备炫耀她的装饰技巧。杰西暗地里承认她的森林仙子装束非常好看。

 

“她和你说的话都是骗人的，”托比昂在杰西走向一桌子零食的时候，悄悄和他说，他扮成拿破仑的样子，浑身带着酒气，“加布里埃尔买了所有装饰品，还告诉她应该怎么摆放。”

 

杰西给了他一个坏笑，然后望向巧克力曲奇，“那是谁做了这些好东西？”

 

“我！”莱茵哈特大声说道，他的声音大概都传到城市地底的岩层那儿去了。他脸红了，喃喃着抱歉的话，而安娜——她那身默剧的装扮看上去很滑稽——扇了一下他的胳膊，让他安静一点。他脸颊的红晕和他的超人装扮相得益彰。

 

迈克尔杰克逊的《颤栗》是背景音乐，他们都聚在一起聊天。安吉拉挥着胳膊，变了脸色，描述她是怎么对付一个不守规矩的病人的，那人拒绝治疗他的内出血。

 

“你能相信他和我说什么了吗？”安吉拉皱起了鼻子。

 

“他说什么了？”杰克问道，杰西这才发现他在这里。他的奥利佛奎恩惟妙惟肖，只是兜帽一直掉到他眼前。莱茵哈特摇摇头，帮他把帽子拉回原位，而在杰克回以感激一瞥的时候露出了微笑。

 

安吉拉清了清嗓子，压低了声音，“这不是那些血应该待着的地方吗？”

 

杰西喝着他的水果潘趣酒，嗤笑了一声，差点把酒撒出来，他用安娜给他的纸巾擦了干净。守望先锋的医疗人员没有得到他们应得的感谢。安吉拉救了他很多次，杰西每一次都好好感谢了她。他的父母没有把他教成一个不讲礼貌的小混混。  
“加布里埃尔!”  
“源氏!”

 

杰西猛地望向门外，因为听到第二个名字差点扭了脖子。当他看见源氏跟在加布里埃尔身后进了房间时，喉结上下滚动了一下。他屏住了呼吸。源氏和加布里埃尔一样一身黑，但是他飘扬的披风衬里是天鹅绒的红色，而他的绿色目镜下面黏着一小颗纸做的血滴。

 

“源氏，你扮的是什么？”安吉拉提出了那个杰西不敢问的问题。

 

“机械，”源氏戏剧化地掀起斗篷，一只手握拳放在胸口，“德古拉。”

 

一阵沉默。

 

杰西笑得前仰后合。其他人都一个接着一个笑了起来，甚至源氏也笑了，他转过身去，这样他笑得直抖得肩膀就能被加布里埃尔挡住了。这种笑声很少见，但却是必不可少的。这是那种家人间的笑——虽然外面的风暴逐渐增大，从未止歇，但是至少他们还拥有彼此。

 

 

十一月的降临让杰西痛苦不堪。加拿大是杰西最不喜欢的城市之一。这里的严寒简直反人类。加布里埃尔也许正在他温暖舒适的直布罗陀房间嘲笑他。他把围巾在脸上裹得更紧，几乎呜咽起来。抱怨的话一到嘴边就冻住了，在雪和雾气中消逝。他看了一眼源氏，牙齿打颤地问道安吉拉有没有给他的机械身体装一个便携式取暖器。

 

“恐怕没有，”源氏听上去隐隐有点被逗乐了，歪着头看向他。源氏敲了敲他的目镜下端，带着嘲弄的意味，“也许下次我见到她的时候会问她一下。”

 

杰西的笑容藏在围巾后面，“附议。”

 

他们不是为了岛田家而来安大略的。黑爪的足迹蔓延了北美，毁坏了周美玲负责的多个研究基地。死亡人数每天都稳步上升，而这让杰西的嘴里有苦涩的味道。一开始，暗影守望没有介入这个任务，而是把它交给了源氏，安娜，以及一个小队。杰西感到自己是个局外人。

 

“你们两个打情骂俏完了吗？”安娜咳嗽着加入了他们，“我们还有活儿要干呢。”

 

源氏摇了摇头，而杰西打趣地给了安娜一个飞吻。

 

源氏接下来都没有和他说话，而杰西感到有点分心。失望都不足以描绘他的心情。

 

十二月是一个比较平静的月份。当然，是对于那些不是守望先锋成员的人来说。格陵兰的雪景美得只应在诗句中出现。而玷污这里的犯罪就像是白纸上的墨水一样黑暗。当杰西在一辆燃烧的车前面搓着手取暖时，源氏一言不发，守望先锋的特工们在他们周围计算着损失。他们都对杰西投以奇怪的眼神——暗影守望的特工以前从来没出现在这样的任务中。但是渐渐地，源氏身边总是有杰西相伴。

 

“也许我应该给自己搞一套守望先锋的制服。”杰西在火焰的噼啪声中开玩笑道，他的脸颊泛着樱桃红，“虽然我觉得我穿蓝色不怎么好看。”

 

源氏上下打量了他一番，“我更喜欢全黑。”他走开了。

 

杰西的嘴里发干，差点在火里把裤脚点着。

 

在一年的最后几天，他变得原来越阴沉。恼怒充斥在他骨子里，让他感到偏头疼。直布罗陀的篝火是新年传统，但是杰西没有那个兴致。觥筹交错，醉醺醺的歌声传遍了夜空。杰西通常喜享受在节日里喝得烂醉如泥，让短暂的快乐像流沙一样淹没他，直到什么都不剩下。然而这次，他与欢庆的人群保持了距离。

 

杰西坐在海滩边的一块孤零零的石头上，看着脚下的潮汐，数着每一次海水试图打到他身上的声音。  
1...2...3...

 

杰西借此让自己不要看向源氏，他正在一大团篝火边，和安吉拉聊天。他们从格陵兰那次之后就没有再讲话了，而杰西为他无果的迷恋而感到恼怒。他觉得源氏无处不在，尽管他试图避开他。他们总是撞上彼此，道歉的话都到了嘴边，好像他们是故意如此似的。

 

加布里埃尔了然的眼神和傻乎乎的笑容一点都没改善他的情况。

 

当新年的钟声快要敲响，所有的特工都在倒计时，杰西蜷缩起来，膝盖抵着胸口，闭上了眼睛。他想着为什么这感觉像是整个世界都在毁灭。

 

“你还好吗？”源氏的关心随着一月的第一天一同到来。他不得不提高了嗓门，以免被篝火的声音盖过去。

 

杰西不知道他应该笑还是哭。“我想我是个傻瓜。”他跳下岩石，在裤子上擦了擦手。

 

源氏短暂地回头望了一下，然后视线回到杰西身上。“你不是个傻瓜。”一阵舒缓的音乐声传来，为他的宣言配上了一曲探戈。

 

“就像你一样？”杰西带着笑容歪了歪脑袋。他决定冒这个险了。

“就像我一样。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 括号中为西班牙语

“所以，你爸爸终于把死亡之眼传授给你了？”杰西的祖母呼了一口气，看着雪茄的烟雾消失在寒冷的空气中。 晨光刚刚出现在地平线上。他肩头的红披肩足以抵御寒冷。“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
杰西摇摇头，摩挲着因为整天持枪而生出的茧子。他的眼睛很疼，强忍着不要去挠自己的眼睑。  
“这意味着你是凡人中的神明，”她放下烟，轻轻地摸了摸她的眼罩，“但即使是神也有弱点，孩子（chiquito）。所以当你让世界停驻的时候，小心，它总有一天会报复回来的。”  
“杰西。”  
杰西看着他的祖母消逝成灰，只希望能再听她叫一次自己的名字。加布里埃尔的声音把他唤回现实，他握紧了手里的维和者。“我不是故意发呆的。”他把视线从训练机器人身上移开，看见加布里埃尔站在一旁，双手抱在胸前。  
他没有戴毛线帽。  
“专心点。你想拿回它？那就努力干活。”加布里埃尔对着动来动去的训练机器人做了个手势。他把牛仔帽从杰西的头上拽下来，戴到自己头上。“把它们干掉，牛仔。”  
杰西从没告诉过他，如果他过度使用死亡之眼的话，会导致什么后果。  
[死亡之眼杀戮一切，直到无人生还。]

 

________________________________________

 

月光流淌在岩石上，照亮了蓝色的海水，海浪拍打着岸边，停驻在麦克雷奔跑的脚边，模糊了他的影子。二月，直布罗陀海边的风冰冷刺骨，毫不留情，却吹干了他脸上的汗渍。当他发现其他暗影守望的特工也开始晨跑的时候，他就改到了晚上。跟何况星空下的沙滩还要更加美丽一些。  
在头顶，源氏安静地坐在一块岩石上，俯瞰着这个小小的码头。他的脾气近来比雷暴还糟糕——喜怒无常，冰冷无情。忍者常常拒绝直视杰西，念叨着一些愤世嫉俗的话，从来没有露出笑脸。有时他会完全放空，盯着空气看，好像那儿有什么人似的。杰西不确定应该怎么应对这种情绪，所以他离开，让源氏一个人待着。或者至少他试图留他一个人独处，因为无论他去哪儿，源氏都会冒出来。  
杰西的状况也不好。跑步带走了他的压力，让他镇定下来，但是他不知道这种感觉能持续多久。他跪倒在地，手指插进沙地里，平复着呼吸。打湿的头发一缕一缕地粘在他脸上，他强忍着不要揉右眼。自从国王大道那次后，他就没再用过死亡之眼，但是后遗症一直影响着他的身体。  
“我知道你快要渴死了，但是你的耐力简直是老头子级别的，真让人失望。”源氏在他面前蹲下来，他戏弄地拍了拍杰西的脑袋，“你跑了还没有一个小时呢。”  
“不是所有人都能变成机械人的，源氏，”杰西拍开了他的手，向后倒去，仰躺着喘气。他尽力擦掉了手上的沙子，幸亏不远处有几个路灯，让这里不至于太暗。“话说回来，你在这干嘛？”  
源氏没有回答，而是站起身来，看向水面。他最近总是这样：沉默着，拒绝透露关于自己的信息。他的姓氏仍然是个谜，而他的出身是没有记录的。他把自己蜷缩成一小团，作为抵抗的最后手段。杰西觉得当下的情况也是一样。  
“岛田半藏放弃了他的帝国。”源氏唾弃地说出这句话，好像语句中有剧毒。这句话让他们俩都吃了一惊，好像这是什么不该说却被泄露出来的秘密，“他在日本失踪之后就被宣布是叛徒。”  
杰西的眉头皱起：“谁是半藏？”  
“岛田家族的前首领。他为了权力而杀了自己的弟弟，现在却不想要了。”源氏的笑声苦涩，杰西一点都不喜欢这个，这与他十月份听到的美妙声音大相径庭。“看起来他是趁着一切都完蛋之前跑路了。”  
“所以这是你来这里的原因吗？你打算去追杀他吗？”杰西撅起嘴唇，做了个含糊的手势。你想要我和你一起吗？  
源氏转身背对他，拳头捏得紧紧的，“我想要见你。”他坦白道，话语飘散在头顶的星辰中。  
“为什么?”  
“我不知道，”源氏承认道，语气柔和。他向前走去，让冰冷的海浪淹没他的脚面。  
这句话在杰西的脑海里回荡，他回想起源氏身上的每一个细节：紧握的拳头，僵直的颈项，全身上下都写满了焦虑。这让杰西想到了过去的自己，深深地陷入死局帮的泥沼。物以类聚。他们最终走到了路灯下，在几栋屋子间的小路边上坐下了。他们挨得很近，源氏的机械皮肤能感受到杰西胳膊上透过来的温暖。杰西总是想要探究源氏内心真正的感受如何。  
源氏沉默了很长时间，当他开口的时候，视线还盯着天空。“和我说说关于你自己的事吧。”这句话听上去不像是肯定句，而带着疑问。  
杰西耸了耸一边肩膀，轻轻敲了敲他的膝盖。他从来都词不达意。温斯顿都比他做得好。“我喜欢在河岸边的浪漫散步。”  
“我不是这个意思。”源氏哼了一声，用胳膊肘捣了捣他。他微微挪动了下身体，甚至靠向了杰西的方向。他也没有一直盯着天空看了。  
杰西就像往常那样揉了揉自己的后颈，那些他喜爱的事情和憎恶的事情，像是从杯口溢出的水一样被他娓娓道来。他承认自己喜欢动物，特别是小鸟，却对小孩子一点办法都没有。他讨厌雪，尤其是那些结了冰的，因为他的牛仔靴总在上面打滑。秋天是他最喜欢的季节，因为在新墨西哥，杨树颤抖的叶子会变为明亮的金黄，如同阳光一样的色泽。他曾经在自家后院里用瓶盖玩过棒球，借此消磨时光。他不确定他俩的手指是什么时候开始亲密地相互磨蹭的，他们几乎十指相扣，然而却差了一步。  
源氏同样也没有注意到这一点，或者是他刻意忽略了。  
“那你呢，机械头儿？”杰西歪了歪头，他的眼睛因为源氏目镜的光芒而闪闪发光，“你喜欢薄荷巧克力味的冰淇淋吗？如果你喜欢那玩意的话，恐怕我俩就做不成朋友了。”  
源氏爆发出一串笑声，揉着自己的腰侧，把杰西推到一边。杰西情不自禁地和他一起笑了起来，享受着这段无忧无虑的时光，躺在沙滩旁边，忘却其他事情：守望先锋，暗影守望，死局帮，所有的一切。杰西用手指梳了梳自己乱糟糟的头发，他们俩挤作一团，上气不接下气，平复着过快的心跳。源氏轻轻叹气，把他的一只手放在杰西的膝盖上。  
“谢谢你为我做的，麦克雷。”没有麦克雷特工。没有用正式的语气，语调透着轻松。  
杰西的脸上发烫，撇过脸去。海面和星空一样闪闪发光。他试着不要笑得像个犯相思病的傻瓜，“我没做什么。”  
海水的气味慢慢将他们没顶。在意识到之前，午夜就在一同凝望着头顶满月中度过了。杰西没法说出天空中星座的名字，但是这无关紧要。为了逗源氏发笑，他给星星们起了一些滑稽的名字，指着一团星星叫它们“马尾巴”，每次源氏都会噗嗤笑出来，迫不及待地指正他，有时甚至会起一些更加好笑的名字。他们的友谊自然成长，被两人欣然接受。沙子随风轻轻拂过他们的鞋子。源氏站了起来，向杰西伸出一只手。  
“你需要帮助吗？”他调笑道。  
杰西咧嘴露出一个傻笑，握住源氏的手把自己拉起来，“你还没回答我的问题呢。”  
“我恨薄荷巧克力。”一个完美的回答。  
源氏在麦克雷站起来之后，没有立刻松手。他的手出奇的温暖，和他如此契合。杰西发现，当他和源氏手指相触的时候，自己说不出一句话来。他想到，如果当初源氏把他丢在雨里的话，他的生命会变得多么不同啊。

 

________________________________________

 

他们的第一次约会是在三月中旬，发生在一场枪战的时候。这是庆祝他们第一次见面的最好方式。无论是谁在这时候都会弃他而去了，然而源氏好像很享受的样子。实际上这并不是个约会。杰西只是有点希望它是。  
我们多相配，你和我，杰西充满渴望地叹了一口气。  
一颗子弹几乎划过了他的肩膀，而他觉得是时候用死亡之眼了。“源氏，我来处理左边那六个人！”他躲在金属货箱后面喊道。仓库似乎是岛田家最喜欢的交易地点，这让杰西很是烦躁。没有人再选在酒吧或者学校操场交易了。  
“反对，”源氏嘘声道，一个打滚靠近他身边，“加布里埃尔说你还没有完全掌控它，如果你意外失明或者它又让你失去理智怎么办？”  
有几枪打在他们的掩体上。  
“你信任我吗，甜心？”杰西迅速站起来，开了三枪再躲回掩体后。  
“当—当然了。”源氏被那个爱称惊呆了，但是他点了点头，“我没理由不信任你。”  
杰西笑了起来，用指节轻触源氏的目镜，“那在我清理左翼的时候，把右边的那些傻瓜干掉吧。”  
源氏毫不犹豫地按他说的做了，他毫无保留地信任着杰西，却没有看到杰西脸上不安的表情。牛仔悄悄沿着金属货箱移动，直到他来到那六个瞄准源氏的人身边，深呼吸一下，离开了他的藏身处。  
他的动作变得缓慢，他的手稳稳握住了维和者。稳定的手指，更为坚定的内心。世界不会为任何人停驻，但是它会为死亡之眼停下。他父亲的念珠在他的衬衫下灼烧着他的皮肤。他的右眼扫过面前的所有人，划定了一个完美的射击角度。午时已到。杰西扣下了扳机，而那些人在枪口冒烟的同时倒下。一片阴影落到他脚下，但他视而不见。他迅速给维和者重新装弹，并且赶向源氏的方向。源氏刚刚干掉了站着的最后一个人。  
“我们合作得很好，机械头儿。”当源氏转身的时候，杰西向他抛了个媚眼。  
“我知道，”源氏归刀入鞘，揭开了他的目镜，这样杰西就能看到他眼中的骄傲之情。“我们本就应该在一起，麦克雷。这就是为什么我申请让你在任务中帮助我。”  
杰西在听到前半句话的时候，被自己的口水呛住了。他完全知道源氏的前半句是什么意思，但是他的心漏跳了一拍。他的脸颊发烫，而在源氏戴上目镜的时候，他确保自己藏起了发红的脸。  
“你看上去身体不舒服，杰西，”源氏在和他擦肩而过时调侃道，这是他第一次叫他的名字，“也许你需要吃点药。”  
“闭嘴吧。”杰西扯着自己的领子来驱散热气。  
源氏笑着，随意地向后挥了挥手，“话说回来你到底为什么要那样叫我？机械头儿？”  
“什么？”杰西气呼呼地跟上他的步伐，“你更喜欢被称作甜心吗？”当他看见源氏踉跄了一下的时候，笑了起来。  
“应该闭上嘴的人也许是你，牛仔。”  
杰西的大笑声在寂静的夜晚格外清晰。源氏自己也忙着忍笑，以至于无暇警告他保持安静，免得把周围的罪犯都惊动了。  
“很大胆，”杰西嘟哝道，他压低声音的时候口音更加明显，“我喜欢这个。”他用一个媚眼加重了戏剧效果。  
源氏作势要用龙一文字的刀柄打他，而杰西灵敏地躲过了。这一切都是如此值得，他们肩并肩走着，手指不时轻触彼此，心中是对彼此的钦佩，还有些别的什么。

 

________________________________________

 

杰西摘下帽子，好感受四月第一个周六的天气。一年中，连片刻的宁静都是一种奢侈。  
“你没问过我为什么我总是针对岛田家。”源氏躺在屋顶花园的草坪上，端详着一只停在他手指上的蝴蝶。他的脑袋枕在杰西的大腿上，是一个不会扎到杰西的角度。洛杉矶的阳光让他心满意足。  
“我觉得这不关我的事。”杰西昏昏欲睡地回答。他背靠着一棵大树，右手放在源氏的胸口。他不确定自己感受到的是源氏的心跳，还是他自己的。  
源氏坐起身来，轻柔地把杰西的手从胸前移开。蝴蝶飞走了。“他们曾经被我称为家人。”  
“岛田源氏。”杰西呆愣地脱口而出，“你猜怎么着？我终于知道你的姓了。”他咧嘴笑了，而源氏大概在面甲后对他怒目而视。  
“我能继续说了吗？”他低声说道。  
“抱歉。”  
“我被狠狠地伤害了，而安吉拉救了我的命。作为交换，我发誓要摧毁我家族的帝国。”源氏的声音尖刻而冰冷，带着一个迷途者的麻木不仁。“我的大部分都不是人类了，而我每天都要面对这个事实。”  
“那你有什么部分是人类呢？”杰西好奇地问道，他不想误触任何敏感话题。  
源氏沉默起来，肩膀因为无形的重量塌下去。他慢慢转过身面对杰西，一条腿压在另一条腿上。他抬手够到自己的目镜，把面甲整个卸下来。杰西迅速伸手摁住了源氏的一只手，他脸上的表情说着：你不需要做这个的。源氏点点头，杰西松开了手，一声细小的嘶嘶声响起。当他们目光相交的时候，他们都屏住了呼吸，或者压根就忘了要呼吸。杰西认出了源氏眼中不自然的亮光——那是机械的，就像安娜的眼睛。源氏还是一言不发，完全摘下了面甲，露出了一张伤痕累累的面孔，脸颊和下颚都布满了灰色的金属板，一直延伸到脑后。人造的黑色发丝软趴趴的，他的眉毛几乎消失不见了。他在顷刻间就明白了，源氏的皮肤是一本摊开的书，他的人生历程都被完全铭刻在了上面。  
杰西伸出手去，把两根手指搭在源氏的脸颊上。  
“你害怕吗？”源氏屏住了呼吸，恐惧充斥了他的每一个音节。他几乎是在对自己发问。  
我怎么会害怕一个如此美丽的事物呢，杰西默默想道。  
“不，”杰西坚定地说，收回了手，“现在不，永远都不。”  
源氏松了一口气，重新戴上了目镜。他从来没长时间取下它，除非是在和安吉拉见面的时候。但是现在他也不常见到她，因为他太忙了。“你不知道这让我多高兴。”  
脚下街道的喧哗声充塞了他们的耳朵。飞行车的轰隆声，鸟儿的鸣叫在空气中回荡。如果杰西从边上往下看，他也许会看到在两层楼之下母亲们推着婴儿车，和她们的伴侣或者朋友交谈。也许会有大学生们绝望地冲向当地的图书馆，试图在期末考试前一天学习。街道上更加生气勃勃，然而当杰西坐在源氏身边的时候，他从未感觉自己活得如此真切。源氏挪到一边，轻轻握住他的胳膊，摩挲着棕色皮肤上微小的疤痕。杰西想也许他正在他的胳膊上描摹星座，回忆那些他们在直布罗陀看到的星辰。  
”你有心跳吗？“在杰西反应过来之前，这个问题脱口而出。他为自己的粗心大意暗自咬紧了牙关。  
“你可以自己确认一下。”源氏小声说，伸手搂住了杰西的后脖子。  
杰西的耳朵紧紧贴着源氏的胸口，他感到自己全身的血液都冲上了脑袋，满脸通红。  
噗通。噗通。噗通。  
“你能听见吗？”源氏的声音轻得能被风带走。  
“是—是的，”杰西舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，“我能听见。”  
他们脚下的花儿随风摇曳。羞涩的笑容挂在两人脸上，他们之间的关系纯粹美好。春意沾染上他们的衣物，留驻在杰西的帽子上。那天剩下的时间都有源氏的心跳声相伴。

 

________________________________________

 

时光飞逝，杰西觉得时间过得比他想要的还要快得多。五月和六月如同不曾存在过似的，一下就消失了，他看向墙面，显示屏告诉他这是七月的第一天。新闻报道巨型智械又一次袭击了韩国。毁灭之拳被温斯顿和加布里埃尔扣押了。他不记得有多少次，他把维和者倒空，只是为了一颗颗数过子弹，然后再重新装回去。也许太多次了。  
他咬住下唇，直至感觉到疼痛。  
死亡之眼别无所用，只能提醒他自己的生命正在一点点流逝。现实黑洞洞的枪口抵得那么近，他都能看见枪管上的鲜血和伤痕。他每眨一次右眼就离毁灭更近一步。他盯着墙面，表情疲惫，希望早日得到解脱。一代又一代。加布里埃尔是对的，这是个诅咒。关于他祖母的记忆在脑海深处对此表示反对，但是是他亲手撒下了她的骨灰。  
他不知道他还能把眼睛淌血的事情瞒多久。加布里埃尔差不多要发现他藏在口袋里的染血纸巾了。安娜有所怀疑，但她没有点破，而是期望着他自己坦白。他可以装上机械眼，可是总感觉不对劲。用人造的东西替换天生的，总让人感觉是种罪过。  
没有死亡之眼，我还有用吗？麦克雷试着回答这个重要的问题，靠回了椅子上。害怕自己像父亲一样被抛弃，这种感觉让他的胃里翻江倒海，坐立难安。  
“雅典娜，能打开电台吗？”他对着空气低语道。音乐能驱散不好的想法。好吧，这从没奏效过，不过他不在乎。  
她照做了，而他沉默地坐在那里。  
♪  
Some hearts are ghosts settling down in dark waters  
有心是深邃水底的幽灵  
Just as silt grows heavy and drowns with the stones  
就像沉重的淤泥，和石头一样沉没  
♪  
“雅典娜，我不记得我要求听这种让我想喝一杯威士忌的曲子。”杰西懒洋洋地说，他向后靠去，让椅子只靠两支脚着地。  
“是的，我只是照你说的打开了电台。”  
杰西放弃了表现得像个成年人，撅起了他的嘴。

 

________________________________________

 

“你们俩都完全绝望了。”加布里埃尔往杰西脸上扔了一颗豌豆。他今天没有戴毛线帽，试图散去一点七月骄阳的热气。他脸上的伤疤在夏天要更加明显了。  
他们坐在直布罗陀一家咖啡馆的桌旁。这个位置在角落里，离门口最近，而远离那些好奇的守望先锋成员。莉娜在路过的时候开心地和他们挥手，时间加速器在她胸前呼呼作响还发着光。她算是一个怪人了。  
“我不知道你具体指的是谁。”那颗豌豆不偏不倚打在杰西的鼻子上，然后落进了他的盘子里，他皱起了眉头，忍住不要挖出一勺土豆泥甩在他指挥官的脸上。他们俩之间总得有一个人成熟点。  
“每个长眼睛的人都能看到你和源氏之间有什么，”加布里埃尔说，然后吃了一口索然无味的咖啡馆鸡肉，他简单咀嚼了下就囫囵吞了进去。“我感觉就像在看那种青春电影。”  
杰西脸上如他所料地露出被背叛和冒犯的表情。“我是怎么告诉你不要插手我的感情生活来着的？”  
“你在这之前又没有过感情生活。”加布里埃尔面无表情，他的回答很迅速，毫不留情，包含的暗示让杰西哑口无言，或许还甘拜下风。  
杰西把土豆泥填进嘴里，拒绝再说一句话。加布里埃尔决定不点明当源氏走进门时，杰西一下振奋起来的事实，也不提起当源氏没有和他打招呼，甚至都没向他的方向看一眼时，他泄气的样子。

 

________________________________________

 

八月是金橘色的一团迷雾。杰西失去了时间的概念，忘记检查钟表和日历上的数字。或者是他刻意忽略掉时间流逝的。但是他知道今年是2068年，他28岁了。而且他意识到他正深深陷入爱河，这让他如此受伤。  
杰西和源氏都在礼貌地微笑——杰西笑得更明显一些——并且像是初次见面一样笨拙地点头哈腰。这感觉很不对，因为他们的脚步应该在一起奏出音乐，完美契合彼此。他们应该撞上彼此，抱歉的话挂在嘴边。他们应该十指相扣，额头相抵，头顶有醒目的打光，而邦尼泰勒的歌作为背景音乐。  
源氏试图把自己溺死在无法逃避的任务中。而杰西终于把他右肩背面的死局帮纹身洗掉了。  
在这个月的最后一周，安娜找他出去，带他去了努巴尼。没有任务，没有命令。有点出乎意料，但是他同意了。安娜在路上与他无所不谈，然而却言之无物。法拉被提起过寥寥几次，她在埃及军队的成就没有被忽略。然而对于亲情的渴望和后悔之意从她的话语中流露出来，并且干扰了她的情绪。在降落之前，他轻轻触了触她的膝头，而她给了他一个感激的眼神。  
风暴将至，杰西在闻到努巴尼的空气时想着，一场漂泊大雨，永无止境。那种会持续好几天好几周的雨。它让这座城市被蒙在灰色的浓厚雾气中，暗无天日。潮湿，然而并不炎热。每天早晨去工作的人都是一身疲乏。智械们不撑伞，毫无遮掩地走在街道上。雨滴打在银色的帆布上，机械声伴着潮湿沥青路上柔和的噼里啪啦声。杰西不知道这场雨会不会蔓延到直布罗陀。  
安娜和杰西在一家小咖啡馆躲雨。她坐在那里没有说一句话，挥挥手让杰西先点单。没过几分钟，杰西就拿到了一个咖啡杯。两颗糖，不加奶。其他客人弄出了声响——小声的，尴尬的笑声被安静的音乐声盖过去了。杰西喝了一口，然后差点吐出来。  
他勉强咽了下去，脸因为恶心的味道而皱起来。  
“你和加布里埃尔太像了。”安娜摇摇头，靠回了座位，“简直像得吓人。”接着她用法语向侍者低语，要了一杯甘菊茶，加上蜂蜜。  
“我没听懂。”他说，一边把马克杯微微推远了点。这香味几乎让他的胃里作呕。  
“他点了同样的东西。”她说话的语气显得好像这是世界上最显而易见的事实一样，“他也恨这个味道，但是这能让他保持清醒。”  
杰西强忍着不去卫生间漱口。“这只是种自我折磨。”  
安娜捂着嘴笑，把一缕灰白的头发别到耳后。当安娜的茶送上来的时候，他们又陷入了沉默。杰西开玩笑地蘸了一些蜂蜜，然后吮了吮手指，而她露出了一副被恶心到的表情对他发火，但是眼里满是笑意。安娜时不时打破沉默，对杰克抱怨几句，或者说一说莱因哈特的恶作剧。杰西用点头和轻哼回应她，让她知道自己在听。他们看见一个穿西装的人走了进来，身上传来一股刺激的的古龙水味，满身铜臭。当他傲慢地点咖啡时，安娜和杰西交换了一个眼神。安娜悄悄学舌：“给我快一点。我马上要参加一个商业会议。”杰西对着那个人背后做了个鬼脸，两个人都咯咯笑起来。  
“我想对你说实话，杰西，”安娜慢慢把蜂蜜搅进茶里，对着琥珀色的液体整理着自己的思绪。她比她的实际年龄看上去还要苍老，“当心源氏。”她喝了一口，没有囫囵吞进去，避免了滚烫的液体烫伤她的喉咙，让她悲伤的情绪被一笔勾销。  
“这又是为了什么？”杰西盯着那只被遗弃的马克杯。空气中弥漫着瓷杯碰撞的声音，被搅拌开来的奶油变成了他皮肤的那种棕色。  
安娜没心情做任何解释。“我预见你们俩面前有一条坎坷的路，艰险，痛苦。你不能忘记他是谁。”  
“不要告诉我连你也要插手我的感情生活了，”杰西嘲弄道，翻了个白眼。他陷进自己的座位里，发觉自己的长腿擦过了安娜的腿。“再者，我以为你喜欢源氏。”  
“我是喜欢他，”她的肩膀塌下来，“但我一眼就能看出谁在自我折磨。”  
她没有再说话，而杰西抓紧了咖啡杯。

 

“是什么让你觉得我能做到？”安娜捏住杰西的下巴，检查他流血的嘴唇和乌青的眼圈，发出了啧啧的声音。他向后挣脱了，对着她的短上衣啐了一口。“我能教他礼节，但是这只是表面功夫。”她拿出一块纸巾，让杰西吃惊的是她用它去擦杰西的嘴唇，而不是清理她的外套。  
“我希望你能够教他怎么开口，因为他一句话都没说过。”加布里埃尔摇了摇头，靠在墙上。他的眼圈和问询室一样黑。“我一直试着向他证明暗影守望比开普代尔那个戒备森严的监狱好多了。”他的心头因为眼前的景象猛地抽了一下。  
“这些伤口有你的手下弄出来的吗？”安娜咬着下唇，专心致志，继续清理杰西脸上的血污。  
加布里埃尔摇摇头，为她竟然问起这个而感到被冒犯。除了他和安娜，没有一个人进过这个房间。“上帝啊，没有，我不会让任何人打一个孩子的，艾玛莉。他被另一个死局帮的人打了，那人丢下他等死。”他注意到杰西的身体有多僵硬，“我不确定他是出于忠心还是在害怕。”  
“他在害怕。”安娜走开，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶。她轻轻地叹了一口气，盯着那个戴着手铐的十七岁孩子。“他被吓到了。”  
杰西看向他们两个人，然后低下了头。

 

________________________________________

 

九月最终变得让杰西厌恶。当他在瑞士的暗影守望宿舍屋顶找到源氏时，内心百感交集。源氏膝盖抵着胸口，双手抱膝蜷成一团。绿色目镜的光亮黯淡而空洞，如同他身边笼罩着的乌云。  
杰西歪了歪脑袋，脑海中浮现出那只小麻雀的模样。  
“你还好吗，源氏？”他拖着无力的脚步走向他，脖子上挂着一条围巾，背心后面微微汗湿，他希望天不要下雨。  
“我是一台杀戮机器吗？”源氏在黑暗中是一抹闪烁的亮光，动作流畅而优雅，“当你如此轻易地取人性命时，你会良心不安吗？”  
杰西挨着源氏，在屋沿坐下，做了个鬼脸。安娜的告诫在他脑海中回响。当他的后跟踢到楼房外墙的时候，马刺叮当作响。“死亡之眼让我记得住手下每一个牺牲品。我每晚都会看到他们的脸。”  
“甚至今晚也是？”焦躁不安像蛇一样缠住了源氏。杰西没有回答他的任何一个问题，但是他忽略了这点。  
“每晚都是。”他拿出了一根雪茄，但是没有点燃它。  
源氏轻轻叹了一口气，放开了膝盖，抓住了杰西的手，不顾雪茄从他的手上掉落，摔到楼下。在他们手指相扣的时候，他颤抖了起来。“当我杀完我的家人们之后，会发生什么？”他握紧了杰西的手指，“当他们都死了之后，我又是谁呢？”他的声音干哑，断断续续，带着恐惧。  
“你是岛田源氏，”杰西强忍着去吻那块隔绝源氏和这个世界的冰冷金属的冲动。“这就是你。”  
杰西话音刚落，源氏就取下了目镜，它被扔到屋顶另一头，砸在那扇通往宿舍区的门板上。杰西不由自主地退缩了一下。源氏的视线游移在他线条分明的下颚，唇角，以及棕色皮肤的轮廓上。他的眼神好像能读懂每一丝情绪，每一缕回忆，每一次失落。杰西被一块块拆开来剖析。  
杰西屏住了呼吸，想着源氏是否愿意吻他。  
“也许，”源氏低头看着他们交握的手，“我最好任务一完成就离开守望先锋。”  
杰西的脸色变得煞白。他深吸一口气，像是又回到了新墨西哥。窗台上的麻雀死在他的脚下。它被放在一个鞋盒子里，埋在他母亲身边。  
“做你想做的，”杰西嘟哝道，嘴里没有叼着雪茄，“心灵探索？”  
源氏抿紧了嘴唇，“诸如此类的吧。”  
“诸如此类的。”杰西低低笑着，重复了这句话。  
沉重的心跳和轻微的头痛让他感到虚弱。杰西的手心开始冒汗，几乎要落荒而逃。源氏好像预料到杰西会消失似的，把他的手握得死紧，捏到了他的骨头，几乎伤到了筋腱，带着浓浓的乞求意味。  
“不要忘了我，杰西麦克雷。”源氏义无反顾地把自己的心交到了麦克雷手上，他花了好几个月才下定了决心，“到那个时候，不要忘了我。”  
杰西的肩膀垮下来，“我不可能忘掉你的。”这句话很蹩脚，很老套，很卑微。但是他不知道还能说什么。  
他们没有再说话——也没什么可说的。语言实在作用有限。所有不曾言明的告解都被交与命运裁决。时间流逝，空气越来越寒冷，但是他们没有离开。杰西感到他的世界正在崩塌，但是源氏让一切都安定下来，将那些碎片拼凑在一起。但是这又能持续多久呢？  
九月的第一天是残酷的，但是第二天会有所好转。至少，杰西希望是这样。  
太阳从睡梦中醒来，绽放出最美丽明亮的光芒。晨曦亲吻着杰西颤抖的臂膀，和源氏苍白的面庞。源氏和杰西没有靠近光源的中心，但是他们离太阳够近了。当他们从屋顶上下来的时候，杰西沉默着把源氏的面甲递给他。源氏接过来，盯着看了一会儿，手指在那块金属边缘捏紧。一阵风吹得杰西的几缕头发落在他的脸上。  
“谢谢你。”源氏喃喃道。  
杰西本来想要说：“我想机械人的确懂礼貌。”  
然而他却说：“我能吻你吗？”  
源氏呆住了，向后退了一步。杰西立刻读出了拒绝的意味，他开始滔滔不绝地道歉，做着含糊的手势，要他忘记那个脱口而出的问题。直到源氏丢下了目镜，搂住他的后颈，让他们的嘴唇贴到一起，杰西才意识到自己一直在喋喋不休地说话。这个吻有些不真实，有些匆忙。源氏吻得那么久，感觉灵魂都出了窍，嘴唇以前所未有的热情吻着他，杰西几乎招架不住。  
当他们分开时，杰西几乎喘不过气来。源氏踮着脚，这样他们的额头就能抵在一起。他的伤疤凹凸不平，磨蹭着杰西的皮肤。源氏的手温暖而沉重，摁在杰西的臀部，掐进他的裤子，留下抓痕。他的另一只手搂着杰西的后颈，希望与幸福在源氏人造的手心和杰西的皮肤间传递。舒适与渴求的感觉猝不及防地涌现，杰西竭力忍住不要再吻他一次。  
“这不意味着什么，”源氏警告道，大拇指轻柔地摩挲着杰西的脖颈。然而这个警告更像是说给他自己听的，“这也许不会永远持续。”这话也许不该在初吻之后说，但是他还是说出口了。  
杰西低下头，苦笑着，“永远听上去都不够长久，”他把两人的手摁在胸口，深吸一口气，就像他能填上两人之间的鸿沟似的。“顺带一提，我想要明信片。在上面印绿色的唇印，这样我就知道是你寄来的。”  
源氏翻了个白眼，然后笑了，把手从杰西手里扯开。当他们站在那里的时候，阳光开始变得让人无法忍受，然而他们沉重的心情更加让人难过。杰西发现自己在说再见和不要走之间游移不定，不知道下一步应该做什么。他脑海中描绘出他们俩躺在床上的画面，几条毯子盖在他们身上，他们在卧室的天花板上用手指画出星座，因为愚蠢的事情而咯咯直笑，计划着他们的明天。杰西会把脑袋枕在源氏的胸口，让他的心跳声洗刷他的悔恨和悲伤，他们会在相互坦白之后接吻，静默的氛围也让人满意。和源氏在一起，吻就像是一种治愈。  
然而他们只是在岔路分手，久久凝视彼此，喃喃着道别。

 

________________________________________

 

在十月份，杰西的维和者射击了三次。血从他的右眼流下来，大腿上有一个枪伤。只要一想到关于腐败的致命流言，他就觉得有东西扎伤了他的皮肤，像绳索一样勒紧了他的脖子。源氏来医疗湾探访他，拒绝松开他的手，两个人都被消毒水味浸透了。杰西在卧床中度过了这个月，床头摆了一束雏菊花。他没有再回忆过去。

 

________________________________________

 

十一月份，万物衰败，最后一片落叶飘然而下，雪降落在大地上。在意大利，他们在一座教堂前面几乎吻上了。杰西觉得自己正随着周围的景色一起枯萎凋零。

 

________________________________________

 

“太阳晒屁股啦，牛仔！”莉娜把毯子从他汗津津的身体上掀开。  
十二月如同一个凶残的母夜叉。他的垃圾桶里丢着一束枯萎的雏菊，以及一团团沾血的纸巾。  
“莉娜，”杰西咬紧了牙关，用枕头捂住脸，“早晨七点之前是没有太阳的。”  
她弹了一下舌头，看了看电子钟。已经中午了。“你要错过温斯顿的毕业典礼了！”她带着一个狡黠的微笑停顿了一下，“源氏也会来。”  
杰西把枕头扔向她，一边抱怨着一边舔了舔牙齿，念叨着一些关于恼人的英国女人，活力十足的小马达之类的话，莉娜大声笑着，用两只手把他从床上拽起来。她给了他时间换衣服和梳洗，站在他的门前确保他一定会来。当他在屋里跌跌撞撞摸索的时候，她在门外自得其乐地哼着歌。  
“准备好了吗？”当他挂着恼火的表情走出房间的时候，她满脸笑容。  
“你又没给我其他选择。”他摇了摇头，示意她带路。他全身懒洋洋的，四肢无力，眼皮打架。“为什么我们要这么早庆祝啊？晚饭时间再庆祝不是更好吗。”  
莉娜扒拉了几下她的短发，舔了舔嘴唇，“源氏和指挥官稍后有个任务，在台湾的某地，虽然现在都快圣诞节了。我希望他们能及时回来。”她语速飞快，一边走一边谈，挥舞着手臂。杰西很难跟上她。“温斯顿想要拍一张集体照！用来贴在他的电脑上，挂在那些圣诞节照片旁边，你知道吗？”  
源氏没有参加那次万圣节派对，杰西为此感到惋惜。他想起加布里埃尔饱受赞誉的无头骑士装，他还把莱因哈特吓了一大跳。他想他的范海辛装扮会让机械忍者印象深刻的，也许还会为他挣来一两个吻。  
“你在听吗，伙计？”听不到回答，莉娜回头望着他。  
“当然。”他微笑着回答。  
他时不时地走神，在她问起的时候给她哼声和点头做回应。  
直到他们走进温斯顿的实验室，他才意识到自己屏住了呼吸。注意到他僵硬的姿势，安娜转过头看向他，笑得眉眼弯弯。源氏靠在一个灭火器旁边，和心烦意乱的杰克聊着什么。  
“你还好吗？”安娜穿着她的蓝制服，狙击枪挂在肩上。“你看着简直和加布里埃尔一样死板了。”她用大拇指指了指角落里闷闷不乐坐着的加布里埃尔。  
“他怎么了？”杰西眯起了眼睛，注意到他蜷缩的姿势，“他昨晚还好好的。”  
安娜耸耸肩，“我猜他又和高层吵了一架。”  
她的猜想让他感觉不舒服，皮肤隐隐灼烧了起来，像是要把他燃烧殆尽。安吉拉把一条“恭喜”的条幅钉在墙上，然后转过身来，向他轻轻挥了挥手。她让恐惧感一下子消失了，然而他注意到她的眼底也阴云密布。杰西怀疑是不是有一场他还未察觉到的暴风雨将要降临，那场从努巴尼席卷而来的风暴。托比昂带着他惯常的恼怒表情，但是脸上的皱纹似乎都变得更深了。这是杰西迄今为止参加过最惨淡的典礼。  
“哇哦！这张证书真不错，温斯顿！”莉娜在温斯顿穿着守望先锋制服走进来时，欢呼道。没有什么东西能让她沮丧。她热情地鼓掌欢呼，其他人也跟着一起——至少是试图和她一起笑起来。  
杰西瞥了一眼加布里埃尔，暗暗注意到他脸上勉强的笑容。当杰西问他的父亲是否还好时，他的父亲也是这幅表情。  
温斯顿骄傲地挺起胸膛，举起那张纸，“是的，好吧，这是很可爱。”尽管他已经成为一名特工，但说话还是像个科学家。  
“很高兴你成为我们的一员，温斯顿特工。”杰西走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我迫不及待看到你出外勤了，在毁灭之拳事件中，你已经给联合国留下好印象了。”他忽略了加布里埃尔的小声冷哼，那声音听上去充满质疑，十分不快。  
温斯顿害羞地低下头，幸好他没有听见加布里埃尔的反应，他完全沉浸在感激之情中。  
“所以我们要拍照片还是怎么着？”莱因哈特架起了安娜的相机和三脚架，示意大家聚到一起。一旦所有人都站好了，他就设定好了倒计时，“完美，我想看到你们的笑容！”  
杰西轻轻笑了，站到安娜左侧。而当源氏站到他身边，交叠着双臂，安静等待着的时候，他的愉悦被一扫而空。杰西强忍着不要挨得更近。他偷偷看了一眼加布里埃尔，发现他很奇怪地背对着照相机。  
“好了，大家！”莉娜叫道，莱因哈特迅速站到源氏身后，把他的胳膊放在温斯顿和杰西的肩膀上。“说茄子！”  
“茄子!”  
咔嚓！  
大家并不像应有的那样快乐。

 

________________________________________

 

在圣诞前一天，杰西发现自己坐在一架飞往日本的飞机上。当他走出飞机时，他脱下了披肩，换上了厚夹克和围巾。他怀疑这个调令是否理由充分，可是命令就是命令。他感觉东京和安大略一样冷，但是这里没有那么多雪。杰西对此表示感激。他的牛仔帽吸引了奇怪的目光，但他只是回以微笑，甚至对一个兴奋地指着他的小男孩点了点头。  
一辆班车把他带到了花村。他感觉他应该知道为什么这个地名对他如此熟悉，但是他完全想不起来原因。他一路上都在打盹，脑袋抵在起雾的玻璃上，梦到了未来。他童年的家被修好了，杂草终于被修剪整齐。他祖母的摇椅恢复了原样，而他会把母亲的遗骨移到真正的墓地。也许他会在那里退休，隐居着，而世界离了他也在转动。他怀着一线希望，祈祷着有一天他能醒过来，发现自己已经是个中年人，源氏满怀爱意地戳着他柔软的小肚子，早晨的时候在他耳边模模糊糊地喘气，卷走所有的毯子。  
当他走下班车，看到源氏在等他的时候，杰西以为自己还在做梦。他脖子上围着一条橘黄色的围巾，在寒风中飘荡。他身后的地面上还有残雪，每一件事看上去都古怪地停住了，冬季把一切都冻结在了时间里。这几乎让杰西想要留在这里。  
“欢迎来到花村，杰西。”源氏点头向他问好。刻意为之的礼貌显得很突兀。他们变得多疏远啊。  
“不是说我见到你不开心，”杰西吞咽了一下，向前一步，“但是我搞不清楚状况，伙计。”  
他环顾四周，然后一切似乎都有了答案。这是源氏的家。  
源氏叹了一口气，转身背对他，“我希望带你游览一次花村。”  
在最终的离别之前，杰西默默加上这一句。  
“你在这里公开出面安全吗？”他警惕地问道，维和者在枪套里发烫。周围的一切都太过安静了。比起他自己，他更担心源氏。“我需不需要当心狙击手？”  
“岛田家的宅子是空的。”源氏对着那栋俯瞰着整座镇子的古老宅邸歪了歪头。曾经一手遮天的势力现在徒留往日荣光的碎片。他的话里毫无感情。“我家族的很多人都已经逃离了这个国家，或者已经进了墓地。”他用脚碾着一小堆雪。“然而他们的地下网络仍然很强大。”  
他无助的动作在杰西的脑海中敲响了警钟。他僵硬的肢体动作让杰西想起那些参加他母亲葬礼的人们。他几乎要原地碎成碎片了，而杰西怀疑当源氏陨落的时候，他是否能够抓住他。  
所以他得确保源氏不会陨落。  
当杰西走上前去搂住源氏的腰时，他僵住了。杰西温柔地抱着源氏的后背，把脸颊贴在他脑后。金属冻疼了他温暖的皮肤，但他不在乎。杰西让自己成为一堵墙，将源氏与他的阴影，他的担忧，他的矛盾隔离开来。除了好好爱着他之外，杰西别的什么都不关心。  
“告诉我你真正的感受，”当源氏在他的怀里放松下来的时候，杰西抱得更紧了一些。他把他包裹在舒适的怀抱中，温柔地说道，“不要推开我，亲爱的。”  
不知为何，源氏看上去如此娇小，如此脆弱。不加抑制的抽泣让源氏全身都颤抖起来，他根本无法做出一丝一毫的推拒，杰西继续说道，“我发誓我会和你在一起直到——”  
源氏迅速转身，用戴手套的手掌捂住了杰西的嘴。他们没有说话，因为清楚自己能够变得多么笨拙，而且他们不应该谈起关于结束的话题。源氏慢慢拿开了手，领着杰西走到一个小小的休息区，那里环绕着结冰的池塘有一些长椅。睡莲叶子被冻在冰里，凝结在时光中，远离世界上的丑恶，他们竭力想要从中逃离。两人之间，沉默就足够了，这是冲突不断的一年中，宝贵的一点宁静。当源氏取下目镜的时候，杰西已经知道会发生什么了。  
我发誓会和你在一起。  
他们的第二个吻和第一个吻一样完美，但又是那么不同。源氏沿着杰西的下巴一路落下轻吻，直至脖颈。当他们的嘴唇再一次相触时，杰西的胃里像是有蝴蝶，萤火虫和麻雀在振翼。寒冷不足为惧，冬季暖如春日。杰西梦想着这不是他们最后一个吻，还会有其他的吻。非常多的吻。源氏给他的早安和晚安吻。杰西会幸福地回忆昨日，而源氏会带他度过今日，陪伴他走向明日。  
之后让杰西卧床不起好几日的高烧也是完全值得的。  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 括号中为西班牙语

一月有两副截然不同的面孔。

 

当杰西的前途逐渐光明起来的时候，加布里埃尔的前路变得更加黑暗，灰心丧气。

 

杰西在早晨醒来，他不知道今日是何日，可这没什么。他很快乐，即使这只是暂时的。源氏越来越多地离开直布罗陀，但是只要他在这里，他第一个见的人一定是杰西——好让他知道自己还没有离开。他们会低声交谈，交换温柔的吻。源氏感觉自己简直置身云端，而杰西发现自己站在天堂的大门前，手紧紧握着金色大门的把手，那扇门把自己与真正的天堂分隔开来。

 

有些时候，他们会任选一个靠近海滩的屋顶，躺在毯子上，有时干脆躺在杰西的大围巾上，看着头顶的月亮，谈天说地：天气，家人，故乡。源氏用一种温柔的口吻提起花村，眉头轻轻颤抖，当他不小心念出某个名字的开头时，就会陷入长久的颤抖。那个H开头的名字。他几乎不怎么谈及他的父亲，只有寥寥几次偶尔提到他，语气中带着一点小小的不满，但是永远没有怨恨，那些情感都很温和。

 

源氏讲述时带着欢快的语调，脸上挂着一个微笑，母亲在他心里占了最重要的地位。他告诉杰西，他母亲曾经有一把折扇，是她十五岁时他父亲送给她的生日礼物。那把扇子是深蓝色的，上面用金色描绘了天龙座，在去花店的时意外遗失了，为此一连好几周都心烦意乱。源氏特意想为她重新做一把，他的屋子里堆满了做失败的扇子，在床边围了一圈。有一天她走进他的房间，发现他满脸都是金色的涂料。她笑得止不住，涌出来的泪水流过脸颊。

 

他没有描绘过他的双亲，也没有说过他们的名字。

 

杰西告诉他在新墨西哥的往事，伴着雪茄的烟雾，颤抖的手指和艰难的深呼吸。他提到他的左轮手枪和他父亲的一样，也和他祖父的枪一模一样。左轮手枪和死亡之眼一样，是麦克雷家的象征。欧内斯特把他的枪起名为“战争与和平”，他祖父的枪叫“和平使者”。枪上的马刺只是杰西的一个小玩笑。源氏嘲笑了他，说他就知道是这样。

 

有一天杰西给源氏看了他父亲的念珠，基督挂坠是银质的，而珠子是柔和的粉色。他告诉源氏这是他母亲伊琳娜在年轻的时候去梵蒂冈得到的，最终作为第一次结婚纪念日的礼物被送给了他的父亲。这变成欧内斯特的死亡之眼的标志，他总是在夺去一条生命之后亲吻它。杰西承认他深深想念他们两人，然而他总是抱有怨恨，希望他父亲从来没把死亡之眼传授给他。当他诉说这一切的时候，源氏目不转睛地盯着他，甚至握住杰西的一只手，温柔地轻吻他的指尖。

 

他们意识到他们彼此是多么相似，都背负着家族之名的诅咒。父亲，儿子，以及亡魂。

 

每当加布里埃尔在早晨醒来，他已经在期盼这一天快点过去了。他的一拳锤在闹钟上，被人监视的感觉挥之不去。刷牙的时候，他蔑视地看着镜子，失败与多疑随着时间流逝深深刻进了他的皮肤。从前常常不自觉挂在嘴角的那种笑容，现在脆弱得如同玻璃。其他人开始注意到这些迹象，私下的流言开始变成公开的怨言，关心的情绪被质疑取代。他盯着自己桌子上的文件夹，思索着到底是从哪开始，一切都脱了轨。

 

杰克不再和他有眼神交流了，而加布里埃尔不知道他有没有对自己说谎。杰克频繁地前往纽约的联合国总部，让加布里埃尔烦躁不安，怀疑某天他醒过来会发现有把枪指着自己的脑袋，双手已经带上了手铐。加布里埃尔知道他自己是无罪的，他全身心地热爱着暗影守望，根本无法想象要让它被毁。暗影守望是他的家人，他的家庭。洛杉矶被战火所毁，而他的老房子现在也属于别人，暗影守望是他仅剩的东西了。有时候死亡和缄默会让他打心眼里动摇，但至少这些都是完全属于他的。他用青铜的碎片铸造了一座黄金之城。他也许不是守望先锋的指挥官，可是该死的他和杰克一样优秀。看着一切支离破碎让他陷入混乱，直到脑海中除了愤怒别无他物。

 

 

“昨天你爱过我，”二月的第一天，杰西唱着走调的歌，摇摇晃晃地跳起了即兴舞蹈，“今天你会再次爱我。”他一边笑着一边去蹭源氏的鼻尖。

 

源氏呻吟一声，躲开他，把脸埋在杰西的胸口。“现在甚至还没到情人节，你就已经开始变得烦人了。”

 

“得了吧，机械头儿。”杰西拖长声音说道，继续着他差不多是单方面的舞蹈。

 

他们看上去相当滑稽，但幸运的是没有人看到他们。杰西不顾源氏的抗议，设法把他抱了起来，揽入一个温暖的怀抱中。当他们再次停下摇摇晃晃的舞步时，源氏舔了舔嘴唇，海水的气味包围了站着的两个人。他们在离大海不远处的一块草地上，这是个理想的地点，既能避免鞋子进沙，还能看见闪闪发光的海面。

 

“我小时候，妈妈告诉我，”源氏把脑袋枕在杰西的肩膀上，低声说道。他说起自己的母亲时，语气充满了爱与感伤，汇聚成浓浓的思念之情。她根本不知道自己已故的儿子在思念她。“眼睛能表达的东西和嘴巴一样多。”

 

杰西弹了一下舌头，把源氏抱得更紧，“可惜你总是遮着眼睛。”

 

源氏的笑声听上去如同一声短促而破碎的哼声，他开玩笑地拍了一下杰西的胳膊，没有看他一眼。“这难道不让你困扰吗，”——他停顿一下，喘了一口气，调笑的语气迅速消失，他的手指几乎掐进杰西的皮肤——“我从来没有告诉过你，我爱你？”

 

一开始杰西没有回答。附近一家咖啡馆里，传来乐队演奏的萨克斯声，一段爵士乐的节拍在他脑海中回响，然而不论如何，没什么能够填补他和源氏之间的那道鸿沟。

 

“你现在已经告诉我了，源氏。”

 

 

三月是在俄罗斯北部度过的。这个国家仍然被严冬笼罩着。白昼很短，而夜晚很长。太阳徒劳无功地试图温暖冻僵的大地。尽管日历已经显示“春季”，温度还是在零度以下。没有雪，但是河流和湖泊还是冰冻的。除非必要，杰西拒绝外出，他的任务搭档也和他一样。杰西捧着一杯温暖的咖啡，坐在窗边的椅子上。

 

源氏成功摧毁岛田家犯罪帝国的消息传来，这一年是2069年。

 

 

安娜艾玛莉死在四月。杰西手里握着一束雏菊，而源氏拿走了一支。法芮尔艾玛莉站得笔直，泪水却从她的脸庞流下来。她紧紧抓着加布里埃尔黑西装的袖子，拒绝放手。安吉拉在演讲的时候几乎泣不成声，她结结巴巴说了一大堆往事，带着眼泪和她告别。托比昂低着头，一直在叹气。杰克远远站在左边，身边是哀痛的莱因哈特。他的脸色如同石头一样僵硬，双手握拳，指甲嵌进手掌。杰西发现杰克和加布里埃尔忽视了对方的存在，但他没有说一句话。

 

只要知道安娜是在杰克的指挥下死去的这一事实，对他来说就够了。

 

葬礼结束后，杰西和源氏在开罗的旅馆房间里陷入了沉默。杰西的西装外套平摊在床上，他坐在一张天鹅绒的椅子上，手里抓着解下来的领带，前三颗扣子解开来。源氏双手交叉，靠在离门最近的那面墙上。头一次看见的他穿着黑西装的样子很漂亮，然而此刻杰西还能注意到这点，简直令人羞愧。他们很久都没有说一句话，只是从彼此的陪伴中获得慰藉。安娜的死提醒了他们，生命是如此脆弱。杰西发现他最害怕的就是死在他所爱的人之前。而在当天晚上和第二天早晨，杰西也发现了在源氏身边醒来是什么感觉，他充满爱意地戳着他柔软的肚皮，在他耳边模糊地念叨出一句早安，把所有的毯子都踢开了。

 

他几乎要把这一切错认成一个梦。

 

 

五月份，源氏告诉他岛田半藏是他的哥哥。他和杰西说他们的兄弟关系，与日俱增的压力，和最终的悲剧。这种悲伤的故事以前只在书中发生过。杰西一时间说不出话来，源氏不得不温柔地帮他合上差点掉到地上的下巴。雪茄从他的嘴里掉出来，落到地板上，从他的脚边滚开，掉进一条下水道。这是第一次，杰西想要杀掉一个与他素未谋面的人。

 

 

六月一天天过去，夜晚的降临让最终的时刻越来越近。六月里，似乎明日不再来访，而昨日不断重现。联合国对暗影守望开展的官方调查让一切都支离破碎。杰西不知道自己什么时候会走向毁灭，而源氏会不会来拯救他。

 

杰西和源氏在国王大道告别。

 

没有眼泪，没有叫喊，没有争吵。没有对昨日的怨恨。也没有告白，交谈和承诺。没有对明日的希望。源氏未来的道路似乎很不明晰，而杰西似乎将要走向末路。他们只是相互凝视着，在彼此眼中寻找那个正确的答案。那么寂静而喧闹的几秒钟，“我爱你”，“我会回来的”和“我会等你”几乎要脱口而出。然而他们仅剩下今日了。

 

挣扎了许久，杰西强迫自己露出一个笑容。他的嗓音沙哑而破碎：“不要忘了给我寄带绿色唇印的明信片。”他像是又变回了十七岁。

 

源氏差点等不及脱下他的目镜，就粗暴地抓住杰西的衣领，让他们的唇贴到一起。这个吻和他们前两个吻一样完美，然而第三个吻却截然不同。杰西紧紧抱着源氏，好像他是一个慢慢消失的幽灵。他感到自己剧烈的心跳，想着是否源氏的心和他一样在狂跳。

 

这是我，杰西无声地说道，他抓过源氏的一只手，把它放在自己胸口，我爱着你。他们之间的所有障碍都在那一刻化为灰烬。

 

也许这不是爱情。或者也许这是爱情。杰西的感情可能随着他们间的距离拉大而消退，然而现在，这些都无关紧要。窗台上的小麻雀身边摆着雏菊。死亡之眼不再注视着。上帝让这个世界停下来，给他们最后的一点时间。他不需要知道任何事，不论是源氏的过去还是他们可能共度的未来。无论他那些被杰西骄傲背负在肩膀上的善行，还是他用刀锋沾血书写的恶行。唯一重要的就是杰西此刻的感觉，在他心里有什么东西慢慢地，深深地，不可挽回地破碎了。新墨西哥不再是他唯一的家乡，源氏也是他的家。

 

杰西决定把他父亲的念珠送给源氏。“早日再见，机械头儿。”

 

 

杰西数着金属桌面上的划痕，他已经对这张桌子很熟悉了。他不知道自己在审讯室里面待了多久，觉得自己大概要永远困在这里了。这种想法在他十七岁的时候也曾有过，当时他嘴唇流血，被铐在椅子上，和恶名在外的加布里埃尔莱耶斯大眼瞪小眼。

 

源氏离开已经有一个月，而他似乎把一切美好的东西都带走了。杰西想象着如果他决定和源氏一起走会怎么样。也许他们现在已经到了南非，就像一对度蜜月的游客，和海滩上的企鹅拍照。他懒洋洋的用拳头撑着脸，看着源氏坐在他对面，打着手势和他讲着什么故事。他的回忆像一面盾牌，在残酷的未来面前保护他。联合国的铁拳击碎了暗影守望的所有防卫，而幕后黑手紧紧盯上了杰西，他都不需要读面前明晃晃摆着的文件夹就知道了。那些人竟敢问他这一切是否都是加布里埃尔的错。

 

因为他的错误行为，犯罪愈发蔓延开来。加布里埃尔很久以前摧毁的黑市又死灰复燃。正义成为一个是非不分的词，一个徒有其表的口号，一个白色墙面上血淋淋的痕迹。他别无选择，只能把这一切都掌握在自己手中。当杰西最终被从审讯室里面放出来的时候，他决定是时候抛下一切了。

 

 

“你在做什么，小子（chiquito ）？”杰西的祖母不得不转过身来，才能看到杰西，“你知道我之前和说过，不要待在我的右侧，我看不见你。”

 

杰西点点头，仍然吐着舌头想心事，他专心地用细瘦的手指把雏菊编到她的摇椅上，“我在把你的摇椅变得非常漂亮。妈咪喜欢雏菊，她希望房子旁边能多一些雏菊。”

 

他的祖母叹了一口气，几乎陷进了摇椅里，她的脸变得忧郁起来，“你说话的方式就像她还活着，没有埋在你现在站得地方的左边似的。”她骨瘦如柴的手指缓缓地在木质扶手上敲击出葬礼进行曲的节奏。“你的眼睛怎么样了？”

 

“我恨死亡之眼，”杰西压低声音说，好像上帝正在看着他，并且随时会把他带走似的。他恶狠狠地说话，差点咬到了舌头，“他只能杀戮，不能保护。”

 

他的祖母笑了起来，为他的天真而摇头，“死亡之眼不是保护者。他也永不会变成保护者。”

 

杰西咬紧了牙关，暗地里下决心要想办法改变这点。

 

[我是死亡之眼，而死亡之眼是我。]

 

 

八月的时候，加布里埃尔让他离开暗影守望。他们在直布罗陀峭壁外的一栋建筑物楼顶上，那里曾经是他们的藏身点，供他们畅所欲言。加布里埃尔靠在栏杆上，一只手撑着下巴。杰西站在他右侧，雪茄挂在嘴边。杰西的脸上一时间闪现了很多情绪，却一点都不感到吃惊。沉默让人窒息，杰西站在那儿，手插在口袋里，夏日的风吹走了最后几缕月光，有音乐从脚下的公寓里传来，那里在举办着一场不知何时结束的聚会。

 

“在你还能脱身的时候离开吧，”加布里埃尔盯着天空，他脸上悲伤的表情被晨曦照亮，“你在这里不再安全了。”

 

突然之间，所有的节奏和韵律都消失了，只剩下沉重的寂静。

 

“那你怎么办呢，老大（ jefe ）？”杰西抿紧了嘴唇，给了他一瞥，他说出的那句西班牙语的语气是尖刻的，还带着犹豫。这种亲昵他只和家人之间分享。一部分的他想要大声尖叫：我们两都能离开。

 

“我不能和你一起走。”加布里埃尔站直了，在走过杰西身边时拍了拍他的脑袋。在杰西自己想明白之前，他已经知道他脑袋里每一种想法，每一份计划，每一个借口了。“我有想要彻底弄明白的事情。”

 

杰西意识到自己在试着抓住一个已经远远离开的人。他的胳膊缓缓垂下来，开始在栏杆上敲起葬礼进行曲的节奏。他把脑海中，加布里埃尔的名字被优雅刻在一块墓碑上的画面驱散，任由楼下的音乐重新充塞他的耳朵。

 

 

当他在九月份和大家道别时，安吉拉紧紧地拥抱了他，托比昂坐在休息室的凳子上，悲伤地对他点点头。莉娜几乎要哭起来，但是勉强忍住了嘴唇的颤抖。温斯顿看上去准备好了应对一切，除了告别。他的笑容歪歪扭扭，带着忧伤，莉娜走到他身边，把两只手抖放到他脸上。她会告诉杰西，她为他感到骄傲，并且会支持他所做的所有决定。他不想哭，但是他不知道为什么在莱因哈特把他举起来，给他一个足以捏碎骨头的拥抱时哭了出来。安娜年迈而褪色的笑容浮现在他心头，苦痛随着泪水一起涌出来。

 

他回到他的房间打包行李，然后在桌子上发现了一张从越南寄过来的明信片，上面有绿色的唇印。杰西试着微笑，却哭得更凶了。

 

 

杰西在他圣达菲的家里度过了十月，在新墨西哥。当秋天乘着北风到来时，万物又开始衰败。他童年家园的后院因为腐败的落叶和玫瑰水而发出臭味。他祖母的摇椅变成了院子里的一堆破烂。很多年都没有一个人来过这里了。他花了自己名下的所有的钱把他母亲好好安葬在了当地的公墓里。她的墓碑被安置在一棵杨树下，这样每到秋天，金色的落叶就能点缀她的坟墓。

 

他去了一趟格兰德河，在那里他洒下他父亲和祖母的骨灰。那时他只能选择火葬。他在夜色中回到家，坐在那个多年前从秋千上掉下来的轮胎上，环顾四周的一切，沉默着，一动不动，叼着一根雪茄，直到那点橘色的火光燃尽，一股熟悉的冲动袭击了他的五脏六腑，让他想要去教堂，跪在圣母像面前。他把一只手伸进衬衫下面，然后想起来那里已经没有念珠了。

 

在这个月末的时候，他开始疯狂想念源氏和加布里埃尔。他经常能听到他们在另一个房间的笑声，让他冲过房门，差点撞坏门轴。当他发现房间空空如也时，眼中满是失望之情。家具上盖着白布，破旧的地毯下地板斑驳不堪，墙上挂着农场和峡谷的画。这里没有什么他想要的东西，当他关上门离开的时候，一阵微风扬起了窗帘。有些时候他觉得如同回到了昨日，而其他日子里他觉得自己处于今日和明日的夹缝。回忆让他有种时间停驻的错觉，他的脚步陷入了现实与梦境之间。

 

 

十一月他拜访了神圣真理教堂。他对着破碎牌匾上的这个名字抱以冷哼，清理了上面爬着的藤蔓。一行小字在底端写道：“属于麦克雷家族的财产。”麦克雷想着为什么城市管理还没有把它铲平。从隔壁酒馆传来的友善，欢笑和玩乐的声音还是那么熟悉，和他十岁时别无二致。他吧门板从门框上取下来，小心地走进去，看见了圣母像。杰西看到他父亲的那颗子弹镶嵌在她身后的墙上，小声嘟哝了一声。他用灵活却颤抖着的的手指把它取出来，当他的食指被粗糙的石灰割伤时骂了一声。杰西把那颗子弹做成了项链，发誓自己只为了正义的理由而使用死亡之眼——为了保护无辜者，摧毁世界上的邪恶。死亡之眼不会变成他的诅咒，而是他的救赎。他会以他的名义来伸张正义，而不是以上帝的名义。正义可不会伸张自己。杰西回家后烧掉了他的暗影守望制服，决定成为赏金猎人。

 

守望先锋的总部在十二月被毁。遇难者有杰克莫里森，几位暗影守望成员，还有加布里埃尔莱耶斯。杰西有很多来自温斯顿的未接电话，他拒绝接听任何一通，坐在他祖母被修好的摇椅上，喝着一杯蜂蜜威士忌。不管他把围巾裹得多紧，还是冷得发抖。杰西发誓他看见杯底升起一股黑烟，然后杯子掉下去摔碎了。他用手紧紧掐着大腿，好想他能借此止住皮肤底下的战栗。这里不再是天堂了。最终他屈服了，让颤抖变成了无声的哭泣。他没有参加葬礼，而是把起居室的花瓶里插满了雏菊。

 

杰西手里握着一张皱巴巴的照片迎来了新的一年，手指紧紧捏在破损的边缘。十九岁的自己在照片上对自己露齿而笑，带着恶作剧的表情，身边站着同样开心的加布里埃尔。杰西对着照相机抛媚眼，而加布里埃尔看上去就要按捺不住大笑出声，他强忍着不要毁了整张照片。他们的手比成枪的样子指向天空，而胸口处用亮橙色的笔潦草写着“你好啊德克萨斯”。虽然浪费了十块钱，但那是杰西这辈子最快乐的一天之一。

 

他在一月的第一天醒来，喉咙肿痛，唇齿间满是苦涩的味道。  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 括号中为西班牙语

这一年对于杰西来说，真的是糟糕透顶。

守望先锋一彻底解散，所有的邪恶势力马上都出来作乱。权贵们掸干净他们肩膀上积的灰尘，蠢蠢欲动。邪恶从不会消失，他们只会蛰伏。杰西失去了他的家和一条胳膊，这是个沉重的打击。所有的一切都在火焰中燃烧殆尽，唯独留下破碎的灵魂。橙红色的火光照亮了他的脸，把他的面庞染成一副描绘痛苦和失去的油画。他回想起暗影守望分崩离析的那些日子，那时候他眼看着他的家庭逐渐四分五裂，直到加布里埃尔在他自己脱身之前，把他推出了泥潭。他所在乎的事物都从指缝间流失，在带走一切的流水中，两手空空，什么都抓不住。

 

杰西第一个念头是爬到他父亲的教堂，慢慢死去，悄无声息地，这是他这种人应得的结局。他不会等到那些头顶光环，长着畸形翅膀，从天花板上慢慢降落下来的天使，而是加布里埃尔站在他面前，蹲下身来，用微笑和安慰的言语缓解他的痛苦。他的眼睛会像欧内斯特的一样，温暖，如同一名父亲，好像只要挥一挥手，就能拂去所有的阴影。但源氏的样子闪现在他的脑海，他在一片绿色的原野上，身边有许多麻雀，杰西想起了他最害怕的事情。在他心脏和肋骨之间，藏着一个不曾言明的承诺，这让他觉得他不能和安娜一样死去。他于是去找那个制造维和者以及其他死亡之眼佩枪的传奇铁匠，血在他身后撒了一路，每一步都绝望地在地上拖行，最后他跪倒在一个破败的门廊前。铁匠瞥了他一眼，嘴上叼着烟，皱巴巴的右手握着一根拐杖。他决定救他一命，不到一个月后，麦克雷回到了圣达菲，眼睛里红光闪烁，一条胳膊换成了机械，上面刻着的骷髅是一个痛苦的印记，它的存在是必要的，提醒他曾经离放弃梦想有多么近。他所犯下的错误都会付出代价，而正义镌刻在每一块墓碑上。

 

“不是上帝创造了死亡之眼，”欧内斯特愤怒的声音从他水下的坟墓传来，有些扭曲，像是生满了枯草，“而是他的愤怒创造了死亡之眼。”

 

他祖母的眼罩在她老房间梳妆台最上层的抽屉里，被一块脏手帕包着。那把旧摇椅又再次点缀满了雏菊。多年之后他还能再次用灵巧的手指轻易地编织花朵，这让他感到骄傲。母亲的收音机放在厨房的橱柜上，播放着她的福音书和爵士乐，好像她还在聆听似的。源氏寄给他的明信片在他的房间，安全地藏在他的枕套里。而现在这一切都被烧毁，他家人所拥有的一切现在都消失了，被烧成一堆灰烬，雏菊和野草不再生长，麻雀不再拜访，夏日的风裹挟着灰烬，挂着秋千的树成了焦炭。杰西别无选择，只能将这一切抛在身后。他花了两年去查明谁是幕后黑手，纵火犯们在冬夜的黑暗中四散而去，把他留在那儿等死，笑声如同鬣狗的狂吠。如同他猜想的那样，“钴蓝象牙帮”借助死局帮的力量再次崛起了，杰西正身处这个暴风的中心。

 

无论他是否愿意。

 

杰西最怀念的是一张放在壁炉上的女士肖像，她棕色的脸庞闪耀着美丽而欢快的光芒，右下角用黑墨水工整写着米拉格罗斯这个名字。杰西从未见过她，只听过祖母的回忆，这张肖像是她最宝贵的东西。她是他祖母的妻子——妈妈（mamita ）,欧内斯特每天在肖像前祈祷时这样叫她，她因为死亡之眼而早早逝去。那之后祖母失去了她的眼睛，放弃了麦克雷这个姓氏，开始害怕她们家族的诅咒。死亡之眼不会辨认善恶，只会杀死面前的一切生命，磅磅磅。他们不再是保护者，也许他们从来都不曾是。时间，人性和悲伤扭曲了上帝最伟大的武器。

 

杰西想起他脑袋上悬着的大笔赏金，他想上帝的怒火不是他们唯一需要害怕的东西。

 

自那场火灾之后，杰西渐渐打出了一些名声，虽然通缉他的海报越来越多，在新墨西哥和德克萨斯他仍被人们看作英雄。不管他的家族曾经犯下什么错，他将永远不会亲手让无辜者染血，也不会放任这种事发生在他面前。不幸的是，在美国其他地区，由于媒体宣传和黑爪暗中捣鬼，那里的人们不太喜欢他。麦克雷的名字在街头巷尾被反复谈论，人们的语气充满了厌恶，指控他犯下莫须有的罪行。列车上的事件只是加重了他的嫌疑。很遗憾暗影守望没有和加布里埃尔一起死透，可杰西无法容忍他们继续抹黑加布里埃尔的名声。

 

因为他的行侠仗义，一年又几个月后，杰西不得不出国暂避风头。一时心血来潮，他去了一趟花村。事实上他不必离开那么远，但他想要再次见到源氏，想要相信忍者已经在那里等着他了。他这样胡思乱想着，甚至在脑海里描绘了一副浪漫电影里的重聚场面，做着白日梦差点撞上墙。在那场不幸的拉面店抢劫案发生之前，杰西拜访了岛田城，心砰砰直跳，带着模糊的希望。他从远方遥望那些空空如也的房子，祈祷一抹绿色光芒的出现。好像你在沙滩上挖到的一块玻璃渣那样，它长年被海水，海草，潮汐和沙子磨洗，变得圆润。杰西指间夹着一根雪茄，吐出一口苍白的烟雾，遮掩他的面孔晦暗不明。他相信下一秒源氏就会冲进他的怀里，在杰西抱着他转圈时发出快乐的叫喊声。但他只瞥见一个装满箭的箭筒，以及黄色发带的末梢。

 

之后杰西并没有把这件事放在心上。

 

 

37岁的杰西麦克雷近来混迹于“幽灵之声”卡巴莱餐厅，这里由罗斯威尔的老UFO博物馆改造成，以去世歌手的全息投影和藏匿于此的罪犯们而闻名。在一连几个月的失败之后，他终于摸到了头奖。  
三月充满了希望。这一年是2076年。

 

今晚他脱下那一套牛仔的行头，穿上白色的礼服衬衫，黑色长裤——爵士之夜的完美装束。黑领带在口袋里与打火机挤作一团，袖子挽到手肘，后背闲适地靠在椅子上，头戴一顶黑色平顶帽，维和者藏在帽子下面，被他昂贵的打扮好好地遮掩住了。他欣赏着表演，舌尖残留有血腥玛丽的味道，从玻璃杯里呷了一口蜂蜜威士忌，把衬衫前三颗扣子解开来。

 

“蓝天向我微笑，” 埃拉蓝色透明的投影开心地在舞台上歌唱，踩着舞步，裙子闪闪发光，“我只能看到一片蓝天。”

 

麦克雷承认，虽然他不再像以前那样虔诚，只在冒险行事之前做简单的祈祷，可他觉得上帝的声音也许听起来和埃拉菲茨杰拉德的声音一样。他的视线黏在埃拉摇晃的身影上，怀念那些在周日弥撒时睡着的童年时光。他觉得他这样的人也许与天堂无缘，但当他在天堂大门前等待自己的判决时，连听着她的声音暂且逃避一下的资格都没有的话，他会很难受的。

 

他哼了一声，觉得这个念头也许可以在告解时说给神父听。

 

“蓝色的天空，所有的一切都消逝了。从此以后，唯余蓝色的天空。”

 

歌曲的结尾赢得一片掌声。全息投影笑起来，然后化作蓝色的烟雾消失。一个穿着细条纹西装的智械用舞台右边包厢里的放映机上映下一曲，杰西低低地吹了一声口哨。他察觉到身后的动静，于是慢慢将手放到帽子上，等待出击的时机。

 

冰冷的枪口抵上他的后颈，麦克雷觉得告解的事情可以等一等。

 

罩在他脑袋上的装土豆用的麻袋有点过于滑稽，也过于恼人了。麻袋擦伤了他的脸，缠住他的胡子，让他不知该觉得好笑还是该觉得愤怒。杰西为自己的新裤子哀悼了一下，石子割开了他膝盖上的布料。那些无视了他的抱怨，胳膊被钳制得更紧了一点。有人在恶毒地辱骂他，冰冷的枪口又一次抵上他的脖子。

 

也许今天他不怎么走运。

 

麻袋被摘下的时候，扑面而来一股金属味儿和酒精味。他强忍咳嗽，打量了下自己的周围环境，一条粗绳子绑着他的手腕。从干草堆和木质横梁来看，他判断自己身处餐馆不远处的一座谷仓。

 

一个穿皮衣的陌生人叼着一根烟，走进了麦克雷的视线。他很明显比麦克雷的年纪大上很多，从壁灯上投射出的灯光让他的脸显得蜡黄，让他看起来比起凶恶更像是病怏怏的。

 

麦克雷多嘴道，“我建议你去看一下医——”

 

他身后的某个人揪住了他的头发，让他闭嘴。当那人迫使他的脑袋向后仰起的时候，麦克雷嘟哝了一声，直直瞪着他的绑架者。那个人沉默不语，眯起眼睛盯着他，拿起一个水桶，把里面的液体泼了麦克雷一身。

“我听说你喜欢蜂蜜威士忌，”他的声音沙哑，刺得麦克雷耳朵疼，“你这样的人似乎都喜欢。”

 

谷仓里充满了窃窃私语的声音，麦克雷看不到那些人，低语声听上去就像是响尾蛇。那个穿皮衣的陌生人举起了一只手，于是他们又都安静下来。

 

“像我一样的人？”麦克雷微微挪动了一下，试图检查自己手腕上的绳结，那些绳子紧紧勒进了他的皮肤。

 

“是的，有一个叫做莱耶斯的人在很久以前也曾经坐在那张椅子上。他甚至在‘幽灵笔记’那儿和你一样喝了杯蜂蜜威士忌。”他笑道，点燃了烟，“我敢肯定你想要继续他没做成的事情。”

 

杰西控制住自己的表情，依旧一脸茫然地瞪着面前的人。安娜的声音在他脑海深处响起：你们两个太过相像了。他忍着不要哼出葬礼进行曲的调子。他开始怀疑那人是怎么委身于一个谷仓的，他太过自负，只有俄亥俄河上的运煤船才能载得动他。抓着他头发的手慢慢松开了他发痛的发根，那个人走向他，微微弯下膝盖，好直视杰西的眼睛。

 

“我知道你是谁，麦克雷。你十年前杀了我的很多好伙计。”他带着怒气吐出一口烟，“我希望那场大火能杀了你。”他摇了摇头，把烟头摁在麦克雷的前臂，满意地看到牛仔的脸皱作一团。“曾经是守望先锋的走狗，现在是义警。也许是时候让你上绞刑架了——这能警告所有像你这样的傻瓜，‘雷格斯’帮永远不会垮台。”

 

麦克雷笑了。

 

将军。

 

“我想绞索更适合套在你脖子上，伙计。”

 

雷格斯疑惑地瞪了他一眼，眯着眼睛，嘴唇扭曲成讥笑的弧度。很好，让他发懵去吧。麦克雷用前额狠狠撞了雷格斯的脸，听到了巨大的一阵断裂声，力道大得足以让一个人在地上倒成一团。他向前一步，站起身来，然后迅速后退一步，用椅子撞翻唯一拿着枪的那个跟班。四个拿着镶钉球棒的男人带着嗜血的笑容包围了他。

麦克雷吹着《蓝天》的曲调。看见绑着他手腕那根绳子掉落脚下，那些人的脸因为恐惧而扭曲起来，这让麦克雷差点笑出声。他揉着发红的右手手腕，然后抄起一条椅子腿，砸到他左手边一个中年瘦子的脸上。

 

最后一个人跪在地上，流着鼻血求他饶命的时候，麦克雷弹了一下舌头，活动一下肩膀，从地上捡起掉落的左轮手枪，它是维和者的拙劣仿品，这真让他生气。他让最后那人离开，而在那人走出一步之前，麦克雷为他的天真摇了摇头，用足以打断牙齿的力道拿手枪抽了他的脸。

 

一棵路易斯安那沼泽里的树都比他聪明些，麦克雷腹诽道。

 

当麦克雷清扫战场，把左轮枪扔进干草堆的时候，他听到那个蠢货在轻轻唱字母歌。他看一眼倒在地上的人们，点了点头。

 

“这是你们为烧毁我家所付出的代价。”

 

当他走回“幽灵笔记”餐馆的时候，警车从他身边呼啸而过，他的脚步几乎是连蹦带跳的。虽然做这些事情没有酬劳，却让他第一次为自己感到高兴，又解决了一个犯罪团伙，这够得上在他的传记里记上一笔。雷格斯很有可能被判三项无期徒刑。

 

麦克雷走进门，一个女服务生带着羞涩的笑容，把维和者和他的帽子递给他。离开前，他为她的善意之举道了谢。他的帽子里有些奇怪的东西，又白又薄，画满了在月光下看不清的图画。他把维和者插进枪套，拿起了那张纸，轻轻用大拇指在光滑的表面摩挲着。那是一张来自尼泊尔的明信片。

 

他把明信片翻过来，看到一个绿色的唇印。他怀疑地哼了一声，但还是把它装进了口袋。

 

“什么让你活着，年轻人？”头发花白的牧师靠在长凳上，翘着腿，坐在杰西的身边，“什么促使你前行？”

 

周末拜访直布罗陀的圣母玛丽教堂是他小小的秘密，那种他永远不会告诉莱耶斯指挥官的秘密。这让他能够获得一些内心的平静，即使他从来都不是会自我反省的那种人。有一个早上他溜出基地抽烟时偶然来到了这里，在基地里抽烟只会让莱耶斯把烟从他嘴里抽出来，和他说这是在给他年仅十八岁的肺判死刑。

 

“你想要什么样的答案呢，牧师？是上帝？我的母亲？爱人？”杰西舔了舔牙齿，眼神在圣母彩绘的玻璃上游走。他不习惯被称作年轻人，因为他全身上下沾满了烟草味和火药味——这些不属于他的年龄的东西。

 

“我希望听到的是真相。”牧师一语双关。

 

牛仔的笑声发自真心，他迅速用手捂住了嘴掩盖自己的笑。

“被你看穿了。”

 

麦克雷猛地呼出一口气，教堂的画面消失在眼前，这是四月的第一天。他盯着一杯波本酒，决定把警惕心放在一边，将酒一饮而尽。服务生投给他一个奇怪的眼神，但明智地没有说一句话，宁愿无视他的存在，直到他喝得烂醉如泥，瘫倒在地上口水横流。

 

我从未给出答案，麦克雷用手背擦擦嘴角，在心里承认，我现在仍然不知道该怎么回答他的问题。

 

那张神秘明信片出现没有带来任何特别的事情。虚假的希望。某人在耍着他玩。他一度感到愤怒，失望，最后是释然。就算他那样渴望再次见到源氏，可重聚也许并不是什么好主意。每一天，他都与源氏所熟知的那个麦克雷渐行渐远，他不希望源氏见他的最后一面是他衣衫整齐地躺在棺材里，身上盖着雏菊。麦克雷最终接受了死亡之眼，让他成为自己的一部分，沾血的纸巾变少了，但是代价是什么？他也许不是恶魔，但是他已经与恶魔所差无几。那晚上过后他等了好几天，直到他察觉与雷格斯的那一仗惹毛了死局帮。月底，他搭上了下一班前往肯塔基的列车，把那张明信片揉成一团，丢出了车窗外。

 

今晚他在一家酒吧落脚，昏暗的灯光完美地掩饰了他的面孔。他血液里的酒精含量或许早已超标，可现在饮酒对他来说就和呼吸一样，所以他已经不去在意这种事情了。他身边环绕着憔悴的酒客们，幽灵们晃动的身影，还有他们杯中啤酒和伏特加里浮浮沉沉的阴影。麦克雷对他们感到同情，也许他们都失去了生活的动力。既不快乐也不悲伤，死气沉沉，一动不动，他们都静静坐在那里。低语的声音在他耳中化作祷告词，靠近仔细看的话，他能够看见他们指尖缓缓升起的星光，飘向天堂，那里有被允诺的救赎。

 

麦克雷梦到他坐在墓园中央，即使他竭力挣扎求生，却依然变成了亡者中的一员。

 

 

召集令在五月到来。他焦躁不安地站在他汽车旅馆房间的窗前，踢着脚底的瓷砖地。雨点顺着玻璃流下，留下深灰色的痕迹。惨兮兮的声音在房间里回荡，杰西发现这声音是自己发出来的，断断续续的笑声，充满了苦涩。他觉得自己嗅到的不是烟草味，而是窗外湿润的泥土味，鞋跟陷进柔软土壤，这感觉让他想起了自己的家。身后的电视播报着关于努巴尼和国王大道的新闻，内容包括恐怖袭击和一个智械僧侣的死。安娜的幻影出现在房间里，她坐在他身后的床上，嘴唇开开合合，却听不见她说了些什么。当他的电话响起的瞬间，她就消失了。

 

“这里是麦克雷，”他对通讯器低声说道，摘下帽子，把它放在右手边的桌子上，“如果是关于工作的事情——”

 

“你也好啊，杰西。”一个熟悉的嗓音带着新鲜的空气闯进他的耳朵。

 

杰西差点把电话掉在了地上，但他迅速把它紧紧摁回了耳边，“温斯顿？是你吗？”

 

这通电话唤醒了被杰西埋葬的那些感情，它们翻江倒海，好像自从他和源氏分开，接着忽然决定放手之后，他的感情都被上帝之手压抑住了似的。杰西不得不靠着墙壁，才没有摔在地上。温斯顿慢慢和杰西解释，现在守望先锋在他的临时领导下重新开始活动。雅典娜已经发出了召集令，大部分都没有回应，这让温斯顿很失望，莉娜已经抵达直布罗陀监测站，孟达塔在国王大道遇刺后她就去了那里。杰西呼出一口卡在他肺部的空气，盯着窗户上自己的倒影，他的眼里有忠诚的光芒，渴望着加入他们，诱哄着他抓住这次机会。

 

“告诉我地点和时间，大家伙。”反正他已经没什么好失去的了。

 

不到两周的时间，麦克雷乘一艘伪装的货船抵达了直布罗陀，那是温斯顿为他安排的。因为纽约海岸线上的热带风暴，这场旅行比他们所预期的要长，旅途惊险，麦克雷再也不想重复一遍了。走出码头的时，他几乎站不稳脚，抬起一只胳膊轻轻揉了揉鼻子，紧接着为扑面而来的恶臭而缩了一下，他闻起来就像装花生和鱼的泡沫箱子。麦克雷尝试着不去回想那些圣地亚哥的暗影守望基地时的回忆。那天他慵懒地躺着，天气格外炎热，这时莱耶斯指挥官走进房间里，整个人闻起来活像一具丧尸。他差点被腐臭味熏得失去嗅觉，几乎无法开口问莱耶斯这味道是怎么回事。

 

加布里埃尔舔了舔牙齿，告诉他在埃尔多拉多他碰上了一头臭鼬。安娜正好在那时走进了房间，大声勒令他立即洗澡。麦克雷笑得肚子疼，差点没躲开加布里埃尔扔向他脸上的毛线帽。

 

麦克雷抿紧嘴唇，抬头看向直布罗陀的峭壁，他开始怀疑是不是真的有东西在等待着他，以及回来是否个正确的决定。

 

莉娜还和他记忆里一样是个开心果，她用一个安慰的拥抱迎接他，对他身上的味道毫不在意，或者她只是出于好心忽略了臭味，把脸埋进他的肩膀。他们之间的身高差让这个画面显得有些滑稽，她踮起脚尖才能正好投入他的怀抱。太久没有与人拥抱，他笨拙地拍着她的后背，希望她能理解自己同样的心情。他远远地看见温斯顿从他的实验室出来，向他们走来。

 

“我也很高兴见到你，莉娜。”当她松手时，杰西笑着说道。

 

“我现在叫猎空了！”猎空咧开嘴笑了，后退一步，骄傲地向他展示棕色皮夹克右肩上的徽章，“很棒吧？”

“很棒。”杰西附和道，他没发觉自己笑得多么厉害，直到温斯顿像莉娜一样给了他一个拥抱，“过得怎么样，温斯顿？”杰西被温斯顿放下后，拍了拍他的胳膊。

 

“哦，你知道的，”温斯顿大致比划了一下，然后推了推眼镜，“做些科研。”

 

猎空为这个笑话的言下之意而笑出了声，手叉着腰，温斯顿给了她一个不怎么正经的道歉。杰西怀疑在他来之前，她就用猴子和香蕉的俏皮话打趣了温斯顿很多次。这一切都和往日如此相似，杰西觉得也许七年并不像他所以为得那么漫长。他的身体内涌起一股归属感，他得克制住自己才没被这感觉冲得头昏眼花。温斯顿带他们参观实验室，嘴里念叨着一些没有收拾好见客人之类的话。猎空笑着提醒他，这里从来就没整洁过。杰西摇着头，听着猎空叽叽喳喳，心口变得柔软起来。可是空旷的监测站还是让人感到不安，杰西觉得这里缺少了点绿色。

 

 

他们于六月重逢。

 

杰西在那个他与加布里埃尔告别的屋顶上。这次没有音乐传来，没有持续到半夜的派对，他靠在金属栏杆上，抱着胳膊，细数着人行道上街灯的投影。他想着所有的一切，脑袋中却一片空白。新守望先锋还是只有他，温斯顿和猎空。安吉拉的回应很不乐意，她不愿意再次加入，因为她觉得保持原样要更好些。莱因哈特在通话中途意外弄坏了手机，温斯顿还在等他打回来。源氏和托比昂仍然毫无回音，但是后者的消息不断出现在新闻上。他们花了很长时间才把大部分生活区恢复原样，但是没有人碰加布里埃尔，杰克和安娜的房间。最好让那些棺材埋在土下，不被打扰。

过去在不断纠缠住杰西的脚步，在马刺上割伤自己的手指。当杰西数到第五道阴影的时候，杰西的骨头开始发痛，肋骨似乎戳到了他的肺，让他不能呼吸，全身上下都在痛，使他窒息，把他折断。这种感觉在温斯顿告诉他“死神”的事情后，就开始不断重复。那是一个为黑爪工作的雇佣兵，他会吞噬受害者的灵魂，名副其实的死神。杰西为这些描述而颤抖，怀疑“死神”是从圣经上的某一页溜出来的。他觉得他曾经见过这个人，在一条没有尽头的长路上，身边有一栋孤零零的屋子，好像是对他的某种判决。猫头鹰的面具。死神来了。杰西从栏杆边退开一步，急促地喘了一口气。他毫不设防，对周围一无所知——幸好如此。

 

两条胳膊环上他的腰，他被吓得差点大叫起来，抓紧了栏杆。他的后背碰到一个坚硬的胸膛。草莓的香味让他整个人僵住了。

“我回家了。”

 

这四个字比子弹更轻易地要了他的命。那句话在他脑海中不断回响，好像会永远在他脑壳里回荡。杰西咽了口口水，感觉非常奇怪，好像喉咙里塞满了沙子。

 

一句“杰西？”扎进他的身体，穿透他的骨头。那个人松开了他的腰，当安静的空气中响起嘶嘶的声音时，杰西几乎不敢转过头去。他从眼角瞥见一抹绿光，比他记忆中要更加明亮。

 

那句话更像一个请求，而不是命令：“看着我。”

杰西屏住呼吸，照做了。月光照在源氏的脸上，点亮了所有柔软的皱纹和伤痕累累的皮肤，而杰西觉得源氏这样是如此可爱，美丽得惊人。这个场景如此熟悉，可他看上去又和以前大不相同，就像是一个他不认识的源氏;他不像之前那样愤怒了。他们虽然比朋友更亲密，现在却像是两个陌生人。杰西想要遮住自己的脸，但是源氏快乐的表情给予了他信心和安慰。

 

“欢迎回家。”杰西向前一步，捧住源氏的下巴，用拇指爱抚着金属的框架。“你变了。”杰西不只是指武器上的升级，他变得更绿了。

 

“我完整了。”——源氏犹豫了一下，嘴唇抿紧——“不，骗你的。我一路上常常思念你。”他笑了起来，声音柔软，有点破音，“而且我想再见到你，我也许开始接受真正的自己，但是有一部分的我始终牵挂着你。”

 

他的话让杰西脑海里一片空白，嗡嗡作响。杰西温柔地问源氏是否可以吻他，源氏微微点头，激动地说着“好”，杰西双手放在源氏的脸颊上，让他们双唇相触。这是一个甜蜜，纯洁的吻，源氏搂住他，把自己紧紧贴上他的身体。他们的第四个吻混杂着微笑，笨拙的摸索，以及无声的“我爱你”。源氏的一切看上去都是崭新的，陌生的，却又是熟悉和温暖的。就像是一缕脑海中一闪而过的记忆，却长久留存，深深藏在心底，就像它天生就该在那里似的。昨日，今日和明日全部在此刻向他涌来，他们分开时几乎喘不过气来。

 

就像从前那样，杰西把他们相握的手摁在自己的胸口，深呼吸了一下。他们之间现在再无隔阂。源氏机械手掌的温度渗透进他的衬衫，让他心口发酸，那句话从他心中某个他不知晓的，柔软而温暖的地方被挖掘出来：“我爱你。”

 

源氏把他尽可能地拉近，近到麦克雷的呼吸打在他的嘴唇上。上帝默默注视着这一切，下一刻他们又吻在了一起。当源氏用一根手指轻轻在他胳膊上写着“我爱你”时，杰西抑制不住自己的笑容。他们之间的时光不再像手指间流逝的一把沙子，杰西不需要问他们是否能永远在一起，不需要问他们是否有明天。他和源氏未来的路不再是分离的，而是笔直向前，朝向点缀着金光和温暖暮色的地平线。他们也许看不清未来，但是他们能确认未来的存在。杰西想要找到那个老牧师，向他告知这花费多年才得到的答案。

 

一阵轻柔的，不可置信的笑容打破了平静，他们分开的时候，杰西试图用右手捂住自己的笑容“顺带一提，我收到的明信片不如我想要的多。”罪恶感在内心喋喋不休，谴责着他居然把最后一张给扔掉了。

 

“很难找到你的行踪，”源氏打趣道，呼吸不稳，轻轻打了下他的胸口，“我得花钱请人找你。把一张你一小时前刚亲过的明信片交给陌生人实在是太尴尬了。”他翻了个白眼，手上把面甲捏得更紧，“而且在寺庙里，绿色的唇膏会让你看上去像个傻子。”

 

“寺庙？”杰西扬起眉毛。

 

两下心跳的时间。“这是个很长的故事。”

 

杰西解下他的围巾，把它铺在地上。就像从前那样。

 

“好吧，我们有一整晚呢。”

 

源氏讲述他在世界各地的游历时，他们十指相扣。他到过很多国家，翻越了很多山，穿过了很多峡谷和森林。在叙述中，源氏坦白他常常想起杰西，希望他也在这里。离开守望先锋两年后，香巴里寺庙接纳了他。在那里他见到了孟达塔，接着认识了禅雅塔，他成为源氏的导师和最好的朋友。源氏告诉杰西，刚见面的时候，他不喜欢禅雅塔，甚至不想和他相处，认为他的教诲是错的。杰西嘲笑道这事听起来很熟悉，好像他们的初次见面。源氏白了他一眼，杰西立马向他道歉。源氏没有详细说禅雅塔是怎么帮助他的，而杰西知道不要去追问。杰西也不是很想说他自己的经历，他们知道彼此都需要一些秘密。源氏还坦白他得知了杰西去了花村。新闻上提到了一个拯救拉面店的牛仔。他问杰西有没有看到一个弓手，杰西耸了耸肩。

 

“我记得一个戴着黄色发带，背着箭筒的人，”杰西挠着下巴，回忆着脑海中的画面，把它们一一分类，他最后摇摇头回答道，“我想我当时正忙着寻找一抹绿色。”

 

源氏翻了个白眼，他很明显失望了，“真遗憾。”

 

“那是什么我需要认识的人吗？”杰西摘下自己的帽子，把它放在源氏的脑袋上。这是一个安慰人的动作。

 

“半藏每年都去岛田城祭奠我，”源氏舔了舔嘴唇，把他的手握得更紧。他语气里的讽刺都快流出来了，“几个月前，我决定告诉他我还活着。”

 

杰西僵了一下，试图抑制住自己的怒气。“怎么样了？”

 

“最尴尬的那种兄弟重聚。”源氏哼了一声，声音干巴巴的，“我想要杀了他，你知道的。我想要像他杀了我那样，取他性命。”他带着沉思的表情抬头看着月亮，“但是他让我这么做的时候，我发现我下不了手。”他的肩膀塌了下来。

 

“为什么？”杰西觉得自己不该问，可这句话脱口而出。

 

“因为我爱他，这足以让我原谅他。也许有一部分的我还在为他的所作所为怨恨他，可我不希望看到他死去。”他停顿了一下，“我曾经想，但现在不了。”

 

杰西不记得他们是什么时候离开屋顶，去他房间的。他几乎记不得早晨怀抱着源氏醒来是什么感觉了，可尽管只有一次，杰西觉得源氏躺在他怀里是如此契合。好像这样，两个人在一起，是他们一直等待着的事情。一直到午后，他们都拒绝离开温暖的被窝，甚至连走出房间都是个挑战。杰西坐在桌子上，源氏在他的腿间，轻吻从他的锁骨一路爬上脸颊。杰西发烧时的回忆再次浮现在脑海中，他又身处于梦境和现实的边缘，只是这一次，他的眼皮不再因为睡意而打战。杰西看见他们躺在沙滩上，麻雀和海鸥在他们头顶飞翔，海洋的味道沾染上他的发梢，源氏在水中绿色的倒影像是闪烁的星辰。

 

“你相信命运吗，机械头儿？”杰西贴近源氏的面颊，嘴唇在他伤痕累累的皮肤上徘徊，却从不触碰。他左手捏着源氏的下巴，金属手抚摸着在他耳后那块皮肤。

 

“我相信无论我们相隔多远，”源氏低声说道，眼睛睁大，脸颊发红，“我们总会在某个星空下的屋顶上相遇。”相依，相伴，幸福地在一起。

 

杰西的心砰砰直跳，问道，“为什么是在屋顶上？”

 

他父亲的念珠捏在他右手的手心，手指缠绕着银链，手心因为这份亲密而渗出汗水。杰西忽然想起了敲打在窗户上的雨点，噼里啪啦。

“因为我们本该于此相遇  
It is there we were intended to be.”

END


End file.
